Crimson X
by crimson arsenal
Summary: no ben in this just another story that am wrighting
1. death and rebirth

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

Loud "spoken" 'name of something' reading want to say out loud "'thought'" hiss or growl ROARED (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

3rd POV

Inside of a tec lab researching new ways to make life better from cleaner energy to new appliances to new weapons that this world only thought possible in anime and manga. There is a young man at the age of 28 brownish blonde hair blue eyes 5'8" in height he is not overly muscular but he was definitely not scrawny nor cubby and was changing into a blue cloak getting ready to leave. Then, a buzz comes from his pocket it was a text from his sister.

?: hey lucky how has it been at that nerdcon of a place that you work?

L: it has been good spooky surprised that you have texted you haven't spoken to me in awhile sis.

S: sorry about that I got wrapped up with working on my manga series and getting it out on time.

L: I hear you their. How about we meet up later this week, maybe this friday?

S: sure see you then.

As he walked to his car he did not notice someone driving at him.

L POV

I am in a room with no walls and it is all white.

L: "I wonder is this is what my friends went through."

Then, a ball of light appears it looks like it is trying to take a shape but did not know what shape to take.

I thought of the shape of truth from fullmetal alchemist as what I saw god as then, the light turns into just that.

?: "so your now dead but I see wasted potential would you like a new chance at life"

L: "yes but if I could can I ask for a few things in this new life? god."

G: "sure just as long as it does not make you a god. At least not all the time."

L: "then, once I turn ten in the next life send the fruitrix with a ultimate function engaged on it and allow me to keep my mechanical knowledge just that and if you will allow send my dead friends there please."

G: "That is doable and exceptable most would ask for something stupid but those are fairly smart things to ask for. So okay off you go."

God waved his hand and my body started to fade but before I left he said one last thing.

G: "have fun with the new name and life in remnant Luc…."

Then, it was dark and I was no more.

Hospital in the patch

There was crying of two new babies were born from a woman with black hair and silver eyes.

Doctor: "congratulations miss. Rose you are now the mother of two children but where is the father?"

Summer: "their step father in watching their step sister at home but their real father believes that he can't be a father so he to them is going to be there surrogate uncle."

Doctor: "so what are their names going to be?"

Summer: "the boy will be named crimson rose and the girl will be named ruby rose. Welcome to the world my red roses I will always be here for you."

5 years later

3rd POV

Crimson had unlocked his aura and believed to have found his semblances of aura strings and turning into rose petals like his mother and sister and his are blue rose petals with red tips. Mom told us that she was not yang's true mother so yang tried to find out all she could about her true mom but was told that she would learn more when she was older.

2 years later

Crimson found out his true semblance is to copy others and turning into rose petals. Summer started to train him in sword fighting and several different firearms after he came home with two swords and a pair of gauntlets he made at school. No one knew not even himself why he was able to make such complex weapons but all his family taught him there style for there form of weapon that he made that included their uncle qrow.

3 years later

Crimson was walking through the woods when something lands near him. Curiosity getting the best of him he went to check it out. When he found it he saw a pod that was opening and a blue and black band appeared out of it and he got closer to it and it latched onto his wrist.

C: "wow. this is cool what is this?"

He then, noticed a note in the pod

To whom this will concern the device now on your wrist is a powerful device called the omnitrix show as few people as possible it. I have given it an AI system and a few code on the back of this paper. Please protect this with your life. A.

Then, the band shifted its form until it was the size of a normal wrist watch that was black with a blue hour glass on it it even told the time deciding to see what it could do he pushed down on the top and it slid back and an image appears above the device. The image had two wheels with faces on them but for some reason crimson knew what they meant. Gently pushing down on it and then, there was a blue flash and then, there was a small creature standing in crimsons place it had a white body and blue eyes and when it looked at itself it let out a screech that destroyed a few trees. It quickly slapped the symbol on its head and changed back.

C: "um omnitrix?"

O: "Yes wielder."

C: "That actually worked? Okay two things. One do you have a name? Two can you send all I need to know about the omnitrix to my brain vea dream tonight?"

O: "yes to both of those my name is Dee and I will do what you asked."

Summary of the next two years

Crimson had got a mastery of his basic forms and named them even stopped some crimes in secret from his family. He can stay in one form for a 2 hours and he found out he can use echo echo to make a copy of himself to cover for him but ruby is still getting suspicious of him and the coincidental timings of things. He also, found out that faunus dna is different enough for their own formes. Being a faunus can be fun.

One year later

Crimson tell ruby and sewers her to secrecy. He made a new weapon for himself called merianet it does two things one is make copies of weapons that he had seen and create copies of people that act like the original. But he copies qrow's memories and learn that he was their true father and why he does not tell them.

4 years later

Crimson had grown to look a lot like he did in his previous life except for having black hair that ends in red and having silver eyes he even had his blue cloak back. He and ruby were in a store and both were listening to music and reading weapons catalogs not knowing that a certain bad guy just walked through the door.

Crimson's POV

So I am listening to music and looking at catalogs with my sister when some stereotypical thug in a red and black suit taping our shoulders.

Thug 1: "put your hands up you two."

Both: "Are you... robbing us?"

Thug 1: "Yes!"

Both: "oh."

I look to ruby and nod my head and she kicked him through the window and hopped threw the broken window just as a man in white and red wearing a black blower hat sent more thugs at us.

C: "I will take the 10 on the left you take the 8 on the right"

R: "Fine."

I run to my opponents and activate my gauntlets to take out the first four. The first one I punch in the gut then, his head the next thug I dislocate his shoulder. Thug 3,4 I bash there heads together then, unsheathe my swords and used the flat side to knock out the next five thugs. Putting away my swords I simply kick the 10th thug in the nuts that he went up an octave. I then, look to ruby and see that she just finished her thugs.

blower hat man: "worth every cent you truly were. Now as fun as this was you two I have to go"

He shot fire dust at us but I shot it in mid air it still caused me to get covered in smoke so I quickly turned into echo echo split in two and reverted back and sent my double off to cut off his escape as one of my many aliens. And me and ruby follow him up the roof as my copy turns into blox.

blower hat man: "end of the line you two! [shots at us again but a huntress blocks it] hahahaha! Hu?"

Then, blox tried to stop the bullhead but his hands got burnt so he turned into echo blast and launched two fireballs followed by a sonic screech but they got away and used the flash of the omnitrix transformation to hide him rejoining me making it look like he disappeared.

R: "You're a Huntress! Can I have your autograph?!"

Then, the huntress drags us to the police station and ruby is complaining but I take the time to copy her semblance and some memories.

Glinda: "that was irresponsible, reckless, and you could of gotten hurt. If it was up to me you both would be sent home with a pat on the back and a slap on the wrist but some one would like to see you."

A man walked in with a plate of cookies and milk a cup of hot chocolate and coffee. He passed the plate and milk to ruby and the hot chocolate to me.

Ozpin: "Ruby Rose and Crimson Rose you two have silver eyes. [me and my sister stare at him] So...[He and Goodwitch look at footage of Ruby and Crimson fighting off several of Torchwick's henchmen] Where did you two learn to do this?"

Ruby: "S-Signal Academy."

Ozpin: "They taught you to use one of the most dangerous weapons ever designed? And him to fight with more than one type of weapon and style?"

Ruby: "Well, one teacher in particular."

Crimson: "my parents and uncle work their and taut me."

Ozpin: "I see… It's just that I've only seen one other scythe-wielder of that skill before. A dusty, old crow. And three people to use that move you did on that last thug one of them being that same dusty old crow."

Ruby: "[Mumbles with a mouthful of cookies.] Thas owr unca Mmmf! [Ozpin and I stares at her; Ruby quickly swallows and clears her throat] Sorry. That's our Uncle Qrow. He's a teacher at Signal. I was complete garbage before he took me under his wing. Now, I'm all, like [does karate arm moves and light shouts]."

Ozpin: "So I've noticed. So why would kids like you two go to a school made for hunting monsters?"

Crimson: "cause monsters have many faces, different abilities, and will not rest until we are dead and I can not sit with my head in the ground whale people are dying hoping that if I ignore the problem that it would go away and my sister has similar beliefs. We hope to finish our training at sigal then, apply for beacon."

Ozpin: "Do you know who I am?"

Roses: "your professor ozpin headmaster of beacon academy. Hello."

Ozpin: "so you want to go to my school?"

Roses: "more than anything else sir."

Glinda is evidently weirded out by me and ruby being in sync but ozpin just smiles remembering one of his favorite team of students that he had.

Ozpin: "then welcome to beacon but there will be a slit problem that one team will have 5 members so since you two are evidently partners for life or close to it. You two will just find a partner between the two of you and then, get the rest of your team later."

On the way to beacon

I saw someone looking a little sick so I pass them some motion sickness medicines and he thanked me for it. I wonder how my life will play out now?


	2. hello beacon

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson POV

I decided to walk a little behind my siblings and take in the scenery of the academy. I notice that yang had abandoned ruby who managed to fall in to a schnee's luggage and was about to sneeze into a dust container until I covered her nose and pushed the vile of dust away from her face.

Crimson: "as funny as it would be to watch you to blow a hole in the concret I think there is better uses for dust."

Weiss: "do you know who I am!"

Crimson: "yes I do Weiss Schnee. You are the heiress to the Schnee dust company which by no fault of yours is now known for shady business deals and countiversal labor laws done by that weasle of a father of yours that snuck his way into the company."

Weiss: "your surprisingly well informed um sorry I never got your name."

Crimson: "Crimson. Crimson Rose and the person you are yelling at is my twin sister Ruby Rose. who the only reason she fell into your stuff was because our older sister yang rushed of and sent her spinning."

Weiss: "I guess that is understandable and I guess I lost my temper to fast now I must be going I hope to see you two soon."

After weiss left a girl with long black hair approached us.

?: "not bad dealing with the schnee good job."

Then, the girl vanished but not before my omnitrix scanned her with no one noticing and acquiring a cat faunus form.

Later me and ruby bump into the boy I gave the medicine to.

?: "Hey weren't you the one who gave me the medicine for the ride up? [I nod] thanks again for that."

Crimson: "I carry it cause I once had a friend who got motion sickness and it is more common than most people think."

?: " **finally someone gets it!** "

Five minutes later

?: "The name is Jaune. Jaune Arc short, sweet…."

Crimson: [I interrupt him] "don't finish that statement just don't by the way my name is Crimson Rose."

Rudy: "and I'm Ruby, Ruby Rose."

We then, got into a conversation about our weapons. Apparently jaune did not know about the dust slot that his great grandfather sword had in the hilt so I showed him how to use it and told him about the many mode I have on my two swords being each sword becomes a pistol combin the swords I can have a great sword, scythe, sniper rifle, assault rifle, or a longbow. Then, I lead us to the auditorium where we left to meet up with yang and I gave her the riot act for leaving ruby on her own.

C: "yang you are in a lot of trouble. [yang sweats quickly] you left ruby on her own your little sister who is socially stunted without any friends here. Then, sent spinning when you left her hell she almost literally exploded it was lucky that I was there to stop it."

Then, weiss appeared behind me.

Weiss: "hey crimson nice to see you again."

C: "yes it is."

But then, ozpin walked on stage.

Ozpin: "welcome to beacon you have all come hear to become huntsman and huntress and to hone your skills but as I look out among you and all I see is wasted energy. You believe that we will grant you the knowledge to be great hunters but this is not true. Yes we are to prepare you but it is up to you to take it and grow into great hunters."

With that he left the stage and we all went to bed.

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter


	3. test of a lifetime

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson POV

It is early in the morning and I am wearing black pj pants and a blue pj top with a gear on my heart (that is the center of the chest) I would still be asleep but I was woken up by girl in pink and white with way to much energy then, she should (it was only 4:00 AM crimson would naturally wake up at 5:30 which is still earlier than his siblings who walk up naturally at 6:30-7:00) and everywhere I went she was there fluttering around a man with black hair and green cloths. The only time that I interacted with them was when I told them what a sloth sounds like both baby (which it is adorable and should be looked up) and what an adult sloth sounds like. By the time that yang and ruby are up I am already dressed, armed, and ready for the test and went to see if weiss was ready but it took a while to find her and when I did I saw that she was trying to team up with pyrrha nikos evidently not understanding that it is more or less random on partners. Then, jaune fails at flirting with weiss which seeing that makes me chuckle silently. Then, I heard the next part.

Weiss: "currently the only other person that I would want to team up with is crimson cause he seems like a serious person and fairly intelligent."

Jaune: "you mean ruby's twin brother?"

Weiss: "yes you have meet him?"

Jaune: "ya on the ride up he gave me medicine for my motion sickness then later showed me a function on my weapon that I did not know of he is a great person."

Crimson: "you know it not polite to talk about someone that is in the room."

This causes the three to jump from my sudden appearance.

Crimson: "phh sorry for the interruption and it is good to see you three again that includes you pyrrha it has been a while."

Pyrrha: "yes and we still need that rematch you are still the only one to beat me crimson or should I call you your stage name the blue bler."

Crimson: "well you gave me a run for my money but there is always a way to win and it was hilarious to see the crowds faces when you lost and I told you not to call me my stage name out of the arena."

Weiss: "what your the blue blur as in the same person to be the youngest to win three different tournaments in a row with in a year earning him the second name the blue reaper?"

Crimson: "yep the reason that it is not common knowledge is cause my family does not know and I would like to keep it that way. My mom would kill me if she found out about it."

Then, ozpin came on the intercoms telling everyone to head to the cliff for the initiation test.

Time skip

Me and rudy are one the same launchpad waiting to get launched and jaune was not informed how this worked it was kind of funny listening to him being confused. Then, me and ruby get launched into the Emerald Forest yang used an excessive amount of dust same with ruby case their dust at the moment is limited that is going to bit ruby in the butt later and I am using cloak to control my flight and I start to circle to safely descend before dropping in a tree and swing between the trees and quickly find my sister and weiss.

Crimson: "well I guess we are now partners."

Weiss: "I look forward to working with you."

I hear Jaune stuck in a tree held by Pyrrha's spear I load a bb into my pistol and shot the spear (the bb is coated with a mix of gravity and wind dust do to the way it is fired the bb is always destroyed near instantly but the dust continus making and excellent stun bullet or dislodging things)

Crimson: "sorry for the ruff landing."

Jaune: "It is okay and thank you."

I then see weiss dragging ruby by her hood slightly choking her. I told her to have the fasen to be on the chest not the shoulders. Then, I run to catch up but I hear the pairing of Jaune and Pyrrha wonder if that will go anywhere.

Crimson: "weiss you might want to let go of my sisters hood before you choke her."

Weiss simply grabs ruby's shoulder and continues to drag her and when she finally lets her go she said

Weiss: "I will not lest my mission be delayed because you are too slow. I better not get a bad grade because your …."

Rudy used her semblance to speed a head of her and confuse her this lead to ruby making a verbal fool of herself and dashing off.

Crimson: "I wonder how yang is doing cause at least she does not have to rane in ruby."

I muttered to myself.

* * *

Elsewhere in the forest

Yang's POV

Well I am bored.

Yang: "Hellooooooo?"

There was no response.

Yang: "getting bored here."

There was a rusle from some bushes nearby.

Yang: "is someone there?"

There was a rusle from some bushes again as I approached them hoping to find ruby.

Yang: "Ruby is that you?"

A growl cam from the bushes and I see it is not so I say what every family member would at this moment.

Yang: "nope."

Popping my p as a grimm emerges from the bush. I then, doge the ursa as it charged me just to have to doge another ursa and activating my gauntlets and as the first ursa come at me to attack I punch it in the stomach and then, fire my ammo into it. The second one charged but it just got a punch to the face and a kick to the gut.

Yang: "You guys want to have happened to seen a girl in the Red Hood would you?"

The Ursas just growled at me.

Yang: "You could just say no."

the two ursa's then charged me again slashing widely at me but missing each time.

Yang: "Ahh Ha Ha Ha. Geez you too can even hit the broadside of a booooooaaaar…."

my speech slow down as I noticed a golden strand of hair drifting down to the ground there's one rule I have don't touch my hair and these two just broke it.

Yang: " You…. _**YOU MONSTERS!**_ "

My hair then ignited like fire and I tore the ursa that had cut my hair. then as I went to face this next one abeler appeared behind it and a drop dead revealing a girl in almost all black with little bow on her head and then smiles. it was Blake that's all I really know about her she was very quiet last night when I tried to get Ruby to become friends with her.

Yang: " I could have taken him."

* * *

Back to crimson

So after Ruby left me and Weiss behind we were promptly swarmed by Beowolfs. Me and Weiss were fighting them off pretty well. But then Weiss then tried to over prepare remove and then Ruby slice the Beowolf she was targeting luckily I pulled her out of the way before voice could hit her thus she still hit the Beowolf.

Crimson: "Ruby we talked about this you don't just disappear leave someone in a fight and then popped back in without announcing yourself. you could have gotten yourself hurt not to mention the rest of us please remember that the next time."

Ruby: "Sorry I'll remember next time."

Crimson: " well we better get going before all these Grimm draw more Grimm to us."

I wonder how Jaune and Pyrrha are doing right now.

* * *

With Jaune and Pyrrha 3rd POV

Jaune and Pyrrha are walking through some bushes when gunfire is heard

Jaune: "Did you hear that?"

Pyrrha: " gunfire. some of our comrades must have been counted the enemy."

As the to continue on there March through the forest. Moves a branch out of her way and then let's go annoying that it would hit Jaune in the face.

Jaune: "Blerg Ack."

Pyrrha: "Jaune! I am so sorry."

Jaune: "it is okay it's just a scratch."

Pyrrha: "Why didn't you activate your aura?"

Jaune: "Huh?"

Pyrrha: "your aura."

Jaune: "gesundheit."

Pyrrha: "Jaune, Do you know what Aura is? "

Jaune: " Of course I do …. do you know what or it is?"

Pyrrha: "aura is the manifestation of our soul. It bears our burdens and shields our you ever felt like you're being watched without knowing someone was there?"

Jaune: "ya."

Pyrrha: "With practice or can become our shields. Everyone has it. even animals."

Jaune: "what about monsters?"

Pyrrha: "No the monsters we fight lack a soul. they are creatures of Grimm. The manifestation of Anonymity. They are the darkness and we are the light."

Jaune: "right. That's why we fight them."

Pyrrha: "It's not about why. It's about knowing. Understanding both dark and light helps us manifest our aura. Everyone has some of both. By bearing your Soul Outward as a force you can deflect harm. All of our weapons and tools are conduits for protect yourself and your soul while fighting."

Then, Jaune The Lovable idiot then shouts out.

Jaune: " it's like a force-field."

Pyrrha: "Yes if you want to look at it that way."

Pyrrha: "Now close your eyes and concentrate."

Jaune: "uh okay."

Pyrrha: "For it is in passing that we achieve immortality. Through this we've come a paragon of virtue and glory to rise above all. Infinite and distance Unbound by Death, I release your soul, and by my shoulder protect thee."

Pyrrha then, explains to Jaune That she unlocked his aura and what it means this also tiring her out. both of them that the entire time that they were talking that Wren was fighting a king Tatsu on his own Beat It then joined up with Nora who made us love call and then popped out of a tree hanging upside down by one of its branches and then Boopped him on the nose and said boop.

* * *

Back with Crimson as he is getting pretty annoyed with his new teammates

Weiss: " it's this way it's definitely this way no no it's definitely this way yes definitely this way that's it we have definitely passed it."

Weiss has been doing this for the past while evidently not ever having to actually navigate to Forest before sigh it is very much lost But I'll let Ruby have the honor of mentioning that.

Ruby: " why can't you just admit it you have no idea where we are going?"

Weiss: "Because I know exactly where we're going! we're going to …. the Forest Temple!"

Ruby: "Ugh!"

Weiss: "Oh stop it it's not like you know where we're going either!"

This is going to go badly if I'm not mistaken but it might lead in my favor in the end if this is going to end up how I think it's going to end up.

Ruby: "Well at least I'm not pretending like I know everything!"

It's Times Like These that I wish that Yang was nearby at least her puns would have put Ruby at a mental break so that I could take a mental break wonder how she's doing right now anyway.

* * *

With Yang and Blake just as they reach the temple

Yang's POV

Yang: " you think this is the place?"

I asked Blake because I'm not quite sure. But I might be mistaken. although is just a waste of breath because Blake just walked on without even responding to me.

Blake: " chess pieces?"

Yang: "Some of them are missing. Looks like we're not the first ones here."

Blake: "I guess we should pick one."

Yang: "How about a cute little pony?"

Blake: " sure why not."

Yang: " well that wasn't too hard."

Blake: " well it's not like this place is all that hard to find."

( what she says not knowing that most of the students have absolutely no idea of how to find it even though I spent at the beginning told him which direction to head in seems like most of these guys need to learn how to tell which direction they're facing.)

* * *

Quick summary of what is happening with Jaune and Pyrrha

the two pretty much one of the exact opposite direction of which they were supposed to go went to a cave because are blond knight believe that was a temple walked into the cave made a torch which is something you can humor him on. he then drops the torch continues walking forward and then grabs onto a scorpion Grimm's tail believing that it was one of the artifacts. just for said Grimm to lift it's stinger to its face and then run out of the cave with with him holding on to the groom Stinger for his dear life. And then as his partner tells him not to let go he is slung a large distance through the forest leaving her all alone to run with the giant grimm right behind her.

* * *

Back with crimson and in his point of view

sometimes I do wish I wasn't so right all the time because the arguing between my two new partner is being my sister and the heiress to this need does company Weiss seem to have drawn a giant Nevermore towards us. Ruby makes us jump on and I make sure that I'm in control of it this time last time she made us do this she nearly crashed the bird still wondering how she was able to crash it I don't think I should mention that to Weiss though.

Weiss: "RUBY! I told you that this was a terrible idea!"

Ruby: "We'll be fine! Stop worrying!"

Weiss: "I am so beyond worrying!"

Ruby: "...In a good way?"

Weiss: "In a BAD way! In a VERY BAD way!"

Ruby: "Well, why don't we just jump?"

Crimson: " my sister is right."

I then jump off the Nevermore into the forest below.

Weiss: "What, are two you insane?!"

she's on looks to see that Ruby has as well jumped off the Nevermore leaving her alone on the giant Grimm.

As me and Ruby are falling I know so her sister Yang and her I guess partner Blake we're already at the temple Ruby was shutting a warning to them of heads up while I was using or strings to weave a net above them so that we could land on it and just as Ruby landed on the net Jaune Blue above us and crashed into the Tree near us.

Jaune: "hey ruby. hey crimson."

Blake: "Did your little brother and sister just both fall from the sky?"

Then from out of the forest and Ursa who seem to be riding in pain while running seems to get shocked in the back by some pink lightning? then it collapses revealing a certain Ginger haired girl.

Nora: "aw I broke it."

Ren: "Noah please never do that again"

But Nora did not really hear him because she had already gone up to the temple and grabbed a artifact to be exact She grabbed the Rook.

Nora: " I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle. I'm Queen of the castle."

Ren: "Nora!"

Nora: "coming ren."

Blake: "did that girl just ride in on an ursa?"

Then the Trees of the forest burst open revealing pyrrha and a deathstalker right behind her then me and Ruby hop down from the Nets iron made of which then we transitioned into what I call name-calling great.

Yang: "Ruby!"

Ruby: "Yang!"

Nora: "NORA!"

Nora interrupted this touching moment By barging into it but that was kind of evidence and was going to happen anyway.

Blake: " did she just come running through the forest with a deathstalker on her tail?"

Yang just can't take it anymore and she exploded and she mentioned you Ruby having breakdown yesterday.

Yang: "Can everyone just chill out for two seconds before something crazy happens again."

I could literally hear time ticking by and I didn't as soon as two seconds are up and then Ruby Tapped Yang shoulder and then pointed up I looked up remembering that one of her teammates didn't jump off the bird.

Weiss: " **Why did you leave me?** "

Roses: "we said jump."

Blake and crimson: " she is going to fall."

Ruby: "she'll be fine."

Ren and crimson: "now she's falling."

Then, jaune tried to play the hero and catch weiss by jumping off the tree he did catch her in Midair but forgot about the landing but lucky for him I had already kind of seen that coming and have woven a new net underneath the two of them this one acted more like a trampoline lease savings Jaune's back from a lot of pain. Then, pyrrha was thrown by the deathstalker right in front of the rest of the group.

Yang: " great now we can all die together."

Ruby: "Not if I can help it."

then my most of the time it hits sister of mine charges off at the deathstalker completely forgetting about the other Grimm the giant Nevermore that we had rode in on As well as forgetting of just how dense a deathstalkers mask is. As she charged and use more ammunition to speed herself up she hits the deathstalker in The Mask it doesn't work then as she tries to escape from it Her cape was caught by one of the Nevermore is flying feathers of death as I like to call them and she was about to get stung by the Nevermore stinger.

Yang and crimson: " **Ruby!** "

me and you are both caught in Nevermore his feathers embarrassingly enough and I was actually Scared I might lose my sister. Reducing myself to completely rose petals and zipping through the feathers alongside a white blur which I assume is Weiss we both strike down our swords unleashing a wall of ice on the preventing the deathstalkers tail from harming Ruby.

Weiss: " you are so childish and Dim-witted and hyperactive. And don't even get me started on your fighting style. And I suppose I can be a bit …. difficult but if we're going to do this we're going to have to do this together So if you stop trying to show off then I'll be nicer."

Ruby: "Am I trying to show off I just want to show you that I can do this."

Weiss: "You're fine."

Crimson: "I don't know what gun to your head to make you think that you need to show us that you belong here the fact that Ozpin had us come here a year early speaks that we can handle ourselves already we don't need to prove ourselves all we have to do is make sure that we show that ozpin did not make a mistake in letting us come here."

Then yang rushed up to Ruby and then crushing her and a hug. Then it was noticed that the Nevermore was circling back around. this may Jaune kind of nervous.

Jaune: "What are we going to do about that."

Weiss: " well there's no point in Dilly dallying or objective is right here in front of us so let's take an artifact and go."

Jaune: "Running live that's a plan I can get behind."

Ruby then picks the White Knight and Jaune grabs the white Rook. then from the forest another grimm Appears it was a griffin it smashed the ice wall bring the deathstalker.

Crimson: "You guys go ahead I'll hold them off don't worry about me if it gets you hard for me to handle I will rush back to you guys."

the others look at me like I'm crazy but to any other person it probably would be crazy if not suicide but I'm not like other people.

Crimson: " I said go I'll catch up later."

they nod their head as they run through the forest to the nearest Cliffside once I'm sure that they were gone I turned back to my two opponents since the Nevermore had decided to follow them.

Crimson: " finally I thought I never get to actually fight I've been having to hold back not to let people know about the Omnitrix but now that the others are all the way we can have some fun. cuz there's a time to be a hunter and then there's a time to be a hero. as I remember someone from somewhere one saying. **It's hero time!** "

I slam down all my Omnitrix not caring really which alien I transformed into I can probably take them down in form. a blue light cover my body as my skin muscle and Bones were all replaced with vines and it's a metal but the vines looks Browner rather than green ( the best way to imagine this Fusion would be imagine if he was wearing armor).

?: "wild rot! I haven't used this guy in guys are going down cuz you mess with fire you're going to get burned!"

(i know that it does not make sense but wild rot can still use fire by combining elements)

The deathstalker seem to have taken my warning and that's carried off after the Nevermore but the Griffin stayed behind seeming not to listen to what I said but like I said this will be fun. I charge at the Griffin rim at slices off my arm and I yell out in pain because I just lost an arm but then a vine my arm and connects to the severed limb connecting the two parts together. I shake my arm because you need to get the feeling back in it Before combining two chemicals together those being c6h6 or naphtha more commonly Known as lighter fluid and I ignited as a fling it at the Griffin quickly covering him and burning him alive I actually felt sorry for the Griffin so I decided to put it out of its memory by changing my hand into a wooden Spear and impaling it through its head quickly ending its pain then I watch does it turn to dust then Then I changed into a human hybrid alien form Please allow me to look human with my hood on but still have the ability of my alien so I won't even hold on to have the effects of the alien. the alien I combine myself with was XLR8. So I rushed off to the cliff to join back up with the others and I just got there as my sister was launching herself up the side of the mountain with the Nevermore throats on the blade of her size using her ammo to help her up the mountain but before she reached the top she ran out of ammo I knew it was going to bite her in the butt so I rushed up the mountain transformed Angel blades into it's scythe form and helped her cut off the head. then we were all taken back to begin for the team assignments.

* * *

Then when we got back to beginning ozpin assigned our teams team Juniper was led by Jaune consisting of jaune, pyrrha, Nora and ren. then my team led by my little sister Ruby consisting of Ruby Weiss Blake Yang and myself forming team rubies.

* * *

Sorry for the wait it's almost summer I got distracted by finals and by other stuff in fact my next one probably won't be coming out for a while so we're going to still be within the month but possibly not I'm sorry for any misspellings in this I'm testing out Google's speak text with the story seeing if it's worth it. it's so far only partially is. So I hope to have my next story out soon as possible but I guess you'll just have to wait and see for that. Now I know I haven't let my character use the Omnitrix all that much nor have I let him fight all that much but that will hopefully change after scene at the Docks.


	4. day one lets see what will go wrong

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Crimson POV

It is early morning and I am waking up on the floor because after I construct the others bunk beds so their will be room and today I will work on a platform for me to sleep, change and work but right now I am taking a shower then, I get dressed in the uniform and then, left the bathroom to get my cloak and I find the others up and decorating but they turn to look at me as I exit the bathroom and they see me with hair just slightly shorter hair than ren's cause I had forgot to get a haircut for a while my black hair transitioning to a crimson red at most of the tips but some end in a dark blue so I quickly grab my hood and run back to the bathroom to cut my hair. When I was done my hair was much shorter, the hair on the back of my head was only an inch from the roots and it did not touch my ears and my bangs were swept to the side and only an inch and a half the tips of my hair still crimson red and dark blue then, I leave the bathroom with my hood of my cloak covery my face. Then, when I exited the bathroom ruby was just telling us that classes were at 9 and it was 8:55.

Crimson: "hey I believe I have a way to get us there quickly"

Throws 4 disks each changed as it came close to their new owners. Ruby's turned into a red hoverboard. Yang's disk turned into a holobike of course these disks turn into a form of transportation that would fit the person the best. Blake's was shadow travel gloves typical ninja girl. Weiss' was hover skates a quick but very graceful way to travel. I took out my disk that I had yet to sync with cause I usually just use the hover disk mode or base mode as I call it when mine transformed it felt kind of humerus on my back were metal wings made of silver with red and blue feathers.

Crimson: "angel wings really. Not that I am complaining but this feels a little i do not think ironic is the right word but oh well not like I picked the vehicles. But we have to get going."

But by the time he had said that the others had already left for class and team jnpr was running to class.

* * *

In the halls 3pov

Ozpin and glinda were walking through the halls

Ozpin was having a peaceful morning just about to make sure that all students got to class today when five single color trails fly by him only seeing who they are and dodging them bearly thanks to his semblance.

Oz: "so it was a good idea to bring the rose siblings in early this will be a very interesting year."

Ozpin mused out loud

Glinda: "that was team rwbyc how were they moving so fast?"

Then, team JNPR rush after the 5 blers of color.

* * *

Crimson pov

We just got in the class 2.5 mins before the start of class where I then, take out two notebooks cause ruby always needed me to help her and she only pays attention half the time and started to take her notes as she starts to ,much to weiss' annoyance and my amusement, goofing off. By the end of the class I had made three pages of note most that I had already known and then, professor poop I mean port had volunteered and honestly how could I resist after all in the past four years of traveling to the other 4 kingdoms that includes the island full of faunest I was often compared to a huntsman with a few names earned containing 'the oncoming storm', 'the blue reaper', 'the blue blur', and 'get the fuck away from me you demon' among others but I am pretty sure that last one is actually a statement more then, a title but it is well earned between hunting grimm bandits and violent white fang. But that is of topic so I walk towards the front of the class and out of my cloak I pull out two swords and a box that looked like it could hold a sword surprising most who did not rely know me.

Crimson: " **there are three way of fighting for you to choose for me to fight with the two swords I pulled from my cloak I will not use but in the box is I sword I forged myself, my gauntlets, or I can fight with just semblances what do you choose.** "

In the end curiosity about the mystery sword won them over and the majority chose the sword. I opened the box revealing a sword that looked like jaunes sword but the blade was grimm bone white.

The match started when the grimm was released and we charged at each other me with a smirk on my face. Then, as we stopped the bouratusk fell to the floor with its tusks falling off and skull split in two. This left everyone shocked.

Crimson: "I crafted darkness slayer from the strongest metals I found combined with crushed grimm bone it can cut through almost anything including aura it is a sword meant for killing one's opponent. The sad thing is that I was holding back."

With that profesor port came out of his shock.

profesor port: "it appears that we are indeed in the presence of legendary huntsman in training. Class is dismissed read the necessary reading."

The weiss ran off in a huff and ruby went after her so I followed without them knowing. I then, hear weiss yell at ruby that she should have been the leader of the team. Ozpin was also, right behind me and told me that we needed to talk in his office later that day and then, I went after weiss. When I caught up to her my tone was so cold that it could easily beat her sister's tone any day.

Crimson: " _ **weiss why do you think you deserve to be the leader of our team?!**_ "

Weiss: "cause I have trained all my life with the best of everything."

Crimson: " _ **weiss do you think that just because that you had the best teachers does not mean that you can lead there are certain aspects of ruby that made her a better candidate than you and nothing you do will change it.**_ But ruby is not quit as mutuer as the rest of us and a leader is only as good as their team so help my sister grow into a leader you can respect now I have to head to Ozpin's office see you later snow princess."

I walk away to Ozpin's office.

* * *

Timeskip

I walk into Ozpin's office with him looking at my entrance exam fight with the griffin grimm.

Ozpin: "so young man will you tell me how you do this?"

It was evident that he was referring to the transformation.

Crimson: "If my true father trusts you to know that he is our father then, I trust you as well. At the age of ten I was in the forest on the cliff near my house when something from space almost hit me. Back then, I was a lot more curious and went to check it out it was a pod with a watch and a note when I went to grab the note the watch attached itself to my wrist then, after calming down I read the note and found out that it was called the ultimate fusion omnitrix the ultimfusatrix it could transform me into aliens forms and heal damage done by ceratan grimm like poison and parisit grimm and a few other features including an ai named dee."

Ozpin looked a little surprised that such a powerful device exist and that I had kept it a secret for seven years four of which I was traveling across the world as an exchange student.

Ozpin: "so Crimson tell me what do you know of this world?"

Crimson: "do you mean the stuff in the library or the stuff that is unrecorded and is pasted on as myth old wizard. How is the fight with the queen of darkness going?"

Ozpin: "not so well the fall madain has fallen and is unconscious in sasis under the school."

Crimson: "let me guess grimm related illness?"

Ozpin: "yes can you help her?"

Crimson: "[smirking] Does a grimm kill? Show the way."

Ozpin calls up the elevator and ride to the vault where Amber Autumn was. I walk up to the open pod and raise the ultimfusatrix to her.

Crimson: "Dee scan for genetic errors in subject."

Dee: "genetic error found shall we attempt to repair it?"

Crimson: "Do you need to ask?"

From the ultimfusatrix came bright blue light that when the light receded Amber was healthy and starting to wake up.

Ozpin: "I am surprised it worked"

Crimson: "[I lower my hood an put on the glasses I used when I worked in atlis on project penny mostly in soul theory a little on the limse as well, along with a few other things] of course it work I am not a muscle brain like other students I am a prodigy in many things without the help of my semblens and I worked with some of the smartest people in altis. I am sorry to say but I have to get back to my team it is almost time for combat class."

* * *

Pov Amber

I am waking up in the vault i see ozpin and a kid in a blue cloak but when I saw his face he reminded me of a dusty old crow. The last thing he said before he left was

Crimson: "One last thing Oz if I find you somehow putting any of my family or friends that I have left in fatal danger without me there to help them. …. Let's just say that salem will be the least of your problems when I am done with you. Remember I am almost always holding myself back by a lot cause you have seen nothing from me yet."

With that said the boy went up the elevator. Then, ozpin sighed and turned to me seeing me awake.

Ozpin: "Amber how long have you been awake for? [Ozpin helps me out of the medical pod]"

Amber: "Not long I woke up just before that boy in the blue cloak left. Who is he anyway?"

Ozpin: "Amber that was Crimson Rose the eldest child of the recently deceased Summer Rose, most likely the strongest huntsman in training in history, wielder of unimaginable/limitless powers, and the one who healed you fully."

I just look at the elevator that crimson had taken.

* * *

Pov Crimson

Night

During the time that both my teem was out of the room and having free time I finished up the second floor for myself. Then, I hear weiss enter the room so I turn to watch what is going to happen. I saw weiss and ruby make up and make there promesses so it is time for bed but before I went to bed I noticed my dimensional portal maker was recharged maybe there will be some day of soon.

* * *

Thanks for reading another chapter. Yes I am thinking of writing chapters that include other universes but that will be in a different story maybe. Sorry for the wait the summer was difficult but lets hope that my chapters will be finished faster.


	5. standing up for friends

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

3rd person

It has been a few weeks since aviving and it was class time. Currently in the combat hall there is a duel between Cardin Winchester and Jaune Arc not that no one has faith in Jaune but the end is pretty oveous. Cardin Winchester then, said to jaune when they clashed "This is the part where you lose." jaune responded "over my dead body oumf" and he gets kneed in the chest. Then, the match was called by glinda who then, proceeds to lecturer jaune about vereus things.

* * *

Time skip

Pov Crimson

Lunch room

Nora: "We were surrounded by Ursai…"

Ren: "They were beowolves."

Nora: "Dozens of them!"

Ren: "Two of them."

Nora: "But they were no match! And in the end, Ren and I took them down, and made a boatload of Lien selling Ursa skin rugs!"

Ren: "she has been having this recurring dream for months now."

Crimson: "sounds like to me it her subconscious trying to tell her something"

I snicker as nora turns pink from what I was implying pyrrha turns to look at Jaune who seemed to be out of it and staring at his food but I got distracted by the sound of velvet getting picked on by Cardin.

Crimson: " **Cardin!** [I yell across the room as I walk towards his team] Back off of velvet for one she is your sener two this school does not except bullies and three your barely holding on to your place in this academy in fact the only reason your probably still here is the power your family has in politics so back of or I will make you or you will get yourself kick out of the school for your behavers."

Cardin reluctently backed of cause he knew that I was on the money about his position and that I was not a person to mess with.

Ren: "You handled that situation very well Crimson."

Crimson: "It was not hard."

Nora: "I still think we should break his legs."

Crimson: "possibly"

Velvet: "Thanks for standing up for me Crimson."

Crimson: "Anyone worth their weapon could of done it if they knew how to without causing a scene."

* * *

Time skip

Class

Pov Crimson

Doctor oobleck was giving a lecture on history.

Doctor oobleck: "Now, while this must feel like ancient history to many of you, it is imperative to remember that these are relatively recent events! Why, the repercussions of the uprising can still be seen to this day! Now have any of you been discriminated for your faunus heritage."

All the know faunus raise there hands.

Doctor oobleck: "Dreadful, simply dreadful! Remember, students, it is precisely this kind of ignorance that breeds violence! Now can anyone tell what the turning point in the third year in the war"

Weiss: "The battle at fort castle"

Doctor oobleck: "Exactly now what advantage did the faunus have?"

At that moment Cardin choose to flick a paper football at Jaune's head waking him up knowing just what was going to happen I use my semblance to give Jaune a basic summary of the topic which included the answer to the iminent question

Oobleck: "Mr. Arc! Finally contributing to class! This is excellent! Excellent! What is the answer?"

Jaune: "Uhh... the answer... the advantage... of the faunus... had over that guy's [the info I sent reached him] The answer is night vision they had night vision."

Oobleck: "Correct Mr. Arc good to know that you are still keeping up with the class. Mr. Winchester you will have to see me after class since you seem to think this is a place you can fool around in. Your treading on very thin ice young man. The rest of you dismissed."

* * *

In the hall

We all were walking together.

Crimson: "Great job getting that question right."

Jaune: "No it was not I just got lucky that's all. Just wish that I could be lucky and beat Cardin in class."

Crimson: "maybe you don't need luck. Jaune Pyrrha tonight meet me in the training arena and bring your weapons."

Jaune, Pyrrha: "okay?"

Crimson: "Great see you there."

* * *

Time skip

Training arena

Jaune and Pyrrha just arrived at the arena and start talking I could not at first hear them but as I got closer their conversation became clear.

Jaune: "... I did not earn my way in to beacon I got my hands on some fake transcripts and snuck in."

Pyrrha: "But why?"

I decided to make myself known to the two.

Crimson: "Cause he wanted to be the hero that saves the day not the defence civilian that gets in the way. And for the record the headmaster already knows that your transcript were fake but he believes there is potential in you and so do I. That is why I called you two here. To help Jaune catch up to the rest in comdat. Whether you want it or not Jaune."

Jaune: "Okay. How are you going to do that?"

Crimson: "One by linking combat with something your familiar with most likely dancing. And to as time goes on the lessons will build on top of each other. [I put my hand on his forehead and transfer info on reading an enemy and dodging] I have transferred the info on reading an enemy and dodging and we will start actual training the day after tomorrow I would suggest you brush up on those skills before then."

* * *

Time skip

Combat class

Crimson: "Profesor may I have a challenge today and face all of team crdl on my own?"

Glinda: "I guess if the other team accepts there is no problem."

The team in question excepted believing that they had the upper hand. So I took of my cloak put down my swords and walk to the arena.

Crimson: "Okay I am ready but if I may be able to say a monolog before the start of the fight."

Cardin: "Fine make it quick so I can start betting you into the dirt."

Crimson: "[my eyes get shadowed by my hair and make a smile that shows a lot of teeth and shove my left hand in my pocket] _**It a beautiful day outside. Birds are singing, flowers are blooming, children are playing. On days like these shitface racets like you…. SHOULD BE GETTING THEIR ASSES KICK!**_ [my right eye starts to glow and emit a blue mist]"

Behind me a large dog skull appeared and launched a large beam of pure aura that only Cardin managed to dodge the others auras broke and launched out of the arena. My eye stops glowing and then, I dodge Cardin mace by leaning backwards not moving my feet. I then, sent bones made of aura that hit him and even after the hit his aura continued to drain for several seconds before he attack and missed again, still had not moved my feet. I decided not to just end it now since cardin did not even stand a chance especially since he was alone. I summon a bunch of the blaster to blast him at once and finished him off.

After shaking my head in disappointment I look up to see the shocked faces of the other students from me wiping the floor with my opponents without taking a single step.

Crimson: "that was not even a challenge maybe if I only had as much aura as pyrrha they would have just needed to make it another seven turns before I would have had to take a break but if my aura was only that strong I would of still had broken a sweat my opinion is to learn to dodge better."

With that said I reclaimed my stuff and took my seat as the other students started to snap out of their shock. Glinda was still just looking down at her scroll that showed all of team crdl in the red and me only down 3% of my aura.

* * *

Hope you liked this chapter and the ones to come.


	6. forever falls

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy! **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Pov Crimson I have been training Jaune for a few days now and he has shown significant improvement in his abilities. Tonight I am training him alone cause pyrrha has some stuff to do tonight. Crimson: "Hey Jaune I have noticed that Pyrrha's been a little close to you lately." Jaune: "What no we are just friends. Just good friends." I get behind Jaune and hit him in the head. Crimson: "I may not be able to express my feelings very well but I can read others like a book even ren with some difficulty. However I know that your feelings for her has grown and I am almost positive that she feels the same." Jaune: "Yes I like her a lot I will admit that. But do you think that she likes me someone who can not even use his semblance?" Crimson: "Yes I do believe does because you are one of the very few to see her as person and not as this untouchable object that is only to be looked a from a far. So since the field trip is coming up why not use that to test the waters and the ask her out on a date. By the way your dismissed for tonight." Jaune: "Okay if you think I can do it I will trust you." Then, Jaune left and then I sit down and look to a dark hallway opposite of the way that Jaune went. Crimson: "Okay you can come out and for the record you need to work on hiding your aura signature to be able to spy on me." Out of the hallway walks in a familiar girl with green eyes and red hair showing a huge blush on her face. Crimson: I love playing matchmaker when I can.

* * *

Timeskip forever falls forest We have all grouped up and started to collect the sap for the assignment for professor peaches class. It had been a little while and I had already collected more than enough sap cause one I was board and two it is a good syrup or sweetener. Then, most of team crdl ran out of sum bushes screaming about ursas and cardin. I stand up and sigh knowing that he either try to get me and Pyrrha back for make him look like an idiot, not like it is all that hard, or he did not close his jars properly either could be true. So I run to save him because sure he is a bully, a jerk, and a racist prick that does not mean he deserves to die. By the time I had gotten there Jaune was already fending of the ursa after he decapitated it (this version of this pyrrha was not moving his shield with her semblance) he went to face cardin and talk to him then, cardin ran off. Then, when Jaune dropped his guard a larger ursa appeared behind him and was about to slash down on him but the grimm ended up getting three of my knives to its face cutting through the bone like paper and fell on its back. Crimson: "Good job on the first ursa but remember do not drop your guard until your in a safe area. That said lets head back to the others. By the way have you asked Pyrrha out yet?" Jaune: "Yes and I still can not believe that she actually said yes to me." Crimson: "I told you so and great for you."

* * *

Sorry for the short chapter do to the fact have several things from the actual show in this and the previous chapter made this one much shorter. 


	7. old wounds

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Pov Crimson

The Vytal Festival was being set up and weiss could not be happier, for more than one reason, which freaked most of the team because she was smiling so much.

Ruby: "I think something is wrong with weiss I have never seen her smile so much."

Yang: "I know it is kind of freaking me out."

Weiss: "I can hear you. How can you not smile it is the Vytal Festival the culture the food the planning. Oh the amount of planning and organization that goes into event is simply breathtaking."

Yang: "You really know how to take a good thing and make it sound boring?"

Weiss: "Quiet you!"

Ruby: "So why are at the dock it stinks like fish."

Weiss: "The students from the other academies are arriving today and it should be our job to great them."

Blake: "In other words she wants to spy on the competition."

Weiss: " **You have no way to prove that!** "

Crimson: "She does not have to you just did."

Weiss gets a little flustered about that comment as we walked by a broken into dust shop and heard the officers say that it was possible that the white fang could have done it, even though that the robbery looked more like the ones done by torchwick. That sent weiss on a rant on how the white fang are evil and are deranged murderers as blake argued against her. Eventually they were interrupted by the shouting of two men chasing after a monkey faunus that had stowed away on a ship one thing lead to another and somehow we are now chasing him. We did so until weiss accidentally ran into a familiar ginger haired girl with a white and green color scheme.

?: "salutations! It is a pleasure to meet you. My name is Penny Polendina."

Ruby: "I'm Ruby!"

Weiss: "Weiss."

Blake: "Blake."

Yang: "Are you sure you didn't hit your head?" [Blake hits her on her side] I'm Yang."

Crimson: "I am Crimson."

Penny: "Your name seems familiar but I don't know why? Either way it is a pleasure to meet you."

Weiss: "You already said that."

Penny: "So I did."

We started to leave then, ruby said goodbye to penny.

Ruby: "Goodbye friend."

As we walked along yang committed on that she thought that penny was weird. Then, penny had popped up in front of us.

Penny: "what did you call me? [Yang panicked and tried to apologise] not you. You [she points at ruby] You call me friend. Am I really your friend?"

Ruby: "Ahh! [Then Weiss, Blake, and Yang want her to say no] Yeah, sure! Why not?! [they faint]"

Penny: "Ahaha! Sen-sational! We can paint our nails and try out clothes and talk about cute boys!"

Ruby: "Ooh, is this what it was like when you met me?[After Weiss gets up, and brush herself]"

Weiss: "No, she seems far more coordinated."

At that point I got bored and tuned them out until I heard arguing again.

Blake: "Stop calling him that!"

Weiss: "Then, should I stop calling a trash can a trash can or this lamp post an lamp post."

Crimson: "Weiss that comparison is not true cause for one the way he is dressed impose more likely he is a student from haven so it is more like calling recycles trash in front of someone."

Blake: "Crimson is right. Also, the only reason the white fang are as bad as they are now is cause of racist people like you and cardin [blake walks off]."

Weiss: "You can't talk to me like that I your teammate."

Crimson: "That is a two way street Weiss and far more humans have tried to backstab me than faunus have. [I walk back towards beacon]"

* * *

Timeskip

I am in my work space in the room but I stop to listen when I hear more arguing that ended in blake running of scare of what the team would now think of her (sorry not up to writing pointless arguments if I can avoid it) I hop down glaring at weiss. As she was complaining about how blake had keepped this from them and how she was now dangerous.

Crimson: "Weiss a few things one I knew about blake being a faunus [the other were shocked that I had already known] as well as an ex white fang member which is a risky move to make and how I knew is cause I researched my team. Two she ran because she is scared of what we now think of her. Three I am going to go look for her and you guys should. [I open the window] I yang, ruby I am disappointed in both of you I thought my family would be different."

I leap out the window and grab branches to swing down to the ground on. I run to the front of the school were I find blakes bow on the ground. I select a form on my omnitrix and gently ,enfisis on gently, push down on the diel. My cloak is now midnight black with the omnitrix on my chest hidden by my cloak my scenes of smell is much greater and hearing is sharper as two wolf ears appear on my head under my hood.

?: "sapphire claw"

I say to myself as I then, take a sniff of the discarded bow. Then, run to follow the sent.

* * *

Timeskip

I had found blake quickly but decided to just follow her and the monkey faunus so that ended up being three days of watching the two do small talk and blake glaring at the faunus now known as sun, okay that second part was funny to me I also, got a video of him choking on tea. Then, hear them planing a stack out by the docks.

* * *

Pov ruby

We are looking for blake in the city.

Ruby: "Blaaake?!"

Yang: "Blaaake?!"

Ruby: "Blaaake?! Where are yooouuu?!"

Yang: "Blake!"

Ruby: "Weiss, You're not helping!"

Weiss: "Oh! You know who might be able to help? The police."

Ruby: "Ugh. Weiss…"

Weiss: "It was just an idea!"

Ruby: "Yeah, a bad one."

Yang: "Weiss, I think we should hear her side of the story before we jump to any conclusions."

Weiss: "I think when we hear it, you'll all realize I was right."

Penny: "And I think Weiss's hair looks wonderful today!"

Ruby: "Agh! Penny! Where did you come from!?"

Penny: "Hey Guys. What are you up to?"

Ruby: "Uuuhhhhh…"

Yang: "We're looking for our friend Blake."

Penny: "Oh... you mean the Faunus girl."

Ruby: "Wait, how did you know that?"

Penny: "Uh, the cat ears?"

Yang: "What cat ears? She wears a... bow…"

Long pause

Ruby: "[Whispers to Yang] She does like tuna a lot…"

* * *

Timeskip Night

Place Docks

Pov Crimson

Using my vehicle disk in hoverboard mode, similar to ruby's except blue, I get right behind the two faunus and tap both and the shoulder startling them both.

Crimson: "Hi there blake, sun."

Blake: "How did you find me and how do you know who he was?"

Crimson: "the answer to both is I have my ways [I then, proceed to show them the video of sun choking on his drink]"

Then, the white fang appear on the dock and start stealing the dust blake disappointed that the white fang were responsible until a certain red haired criminal insulting the faunus honestly whatever is forcing them to work with him must be serious. Sun turns to blake to discuss a game plan to find both of us no longer there me taking out the men silently and returning the dust as blake sneaks up on torchwick.

Blake: " **Brothers and sisters of the white fang why are you aiding this scum!** "

Torch: "Guess you did not get the memo that me and the white fang are on a business venture."

Blake: "You will tell me what it is or I will end it right now."

Torch: "As much as I would love to stay and chat I have a schedule to keep [fires his cane at the ground launching him away from blake and alerting the rest of team rwby to our location then, sun throws a banana peel at torchwick's face he remove the peel and glares at him]You are not the brightest banana in the bunch, are ya kid?"

I just shake my head thinking about the pun just made. I continued to quietly knock out the soldiers and return dust to the containers. I did this until my sister arrives and roman shots her with his cane! This infuriates me it is one thing to shot someone holding you at blade point but it is another to just shot someone not yet in combat and the fact that it was my twin sister just angered me even more. Subconsciously I activated the omnitrix not much happened except that I looked older had slightly broader shoulders was taller and more muscular.

Crimson?: " _ **ULTIMATE OMNI X!**_ "

I roared alerting everyone of my presens as I zoomed into roman with the speed of xlr8 punching him in the gut with the strength of four arms launched the white fang in the air with a sonic scream. I turn and see penny fighting the white fang that I missed as my team stared at me. I then, hear some bullheads coming in and chose to take one down by launching diamond shards into it sreding the engine. Penny took out another with an energy beam and torchwick got away on the only non destroyed bullhead which had no dust in it.

Torch: "These kids just keep getting weirder!"

Now having vented all my anger, mostly, I press the dial which was currently on my chest returning me to normal. I turn to my team.

Crimson: "I will explain later."

Blake: "Weiss. I want you to know that I'm no longer associated with the White Fang. Back when I was with-"

Weiss: "Do you have any idea how long we've been searching for you?... Twelve Hours. That means I've had twelve hours to think about this. And in that twelve hours I've decided... [Yang, Sun, and Ruby waiting for Weiss to answer] I don't care!"

Blake: "You don't care?"

Weiss: "You said you're not one of them anymore, right?"

Blake: "No, I-I haven't been since I was younger-"

Weiss: "Upupupupup! I don't wanna hear it. All I want know, is that the next time something this big comes up... you'll come to your teammates, and not some... [Weiss look at Sun] someone else."

Blake: "Of course."

Ruby: "Yeah! Team RWBY is back together! [Team RWBYC and Sun come together]"

Weiss: I'm still not quite sure how I feel about you!

Sun: [Nervous laugh]

* * *

Thanks for reading this is the end of volume one. I know my grammar is not the best. Also, if there's a problem with any characters powers I do not truly care.


	8. end of brake

I own nothing except the oc and weapons he makes. Hope you enjoy!

 **Loud** "spoken" 'name of something' _reading_ want to say out loud "'thought'" _**hiss or growl ROARED**_ (for the reader's knowledge) ((story being told)) [action that happens whale a character is talking]

* * *

Pov Crimson

It has been a busy break for me at least between the occasional prack, studies, dimensional trips, and keeping an eye on ruby let's just say that echo echo is the only reason that I had time for myself and projects currently I have two of them in the city running arens for me that I needed to be done.

* * *

In the city at the recently reopened dust till dawn

Echo clone (still will be called crimson)

I just finish buying the combat supplies for the new quarter when I bump into a girl with dark skin red eyes and green hair and for some reason my gut told me to pickpocket her.

?: "excuse me do you know where this address is?"

I look at the card

Crimson: "Yes I do…. Then, you turn the corner and then, three doors down you can not miss it."

?: "thanks."

I shook her hand copied her memories, stole my wallet back a well as hers.

Crimson: "next time introduce me to your friend with the prosthetic legs around the corner I can hear his legs from here."

That serpried both of them.

Mercury: "I knew you were lost."

Emerald: "Mercury! I will seriously pay you to shut up. what?"

Emerald is surprised to find instead of a wallet there was a note in her hand.

 _Sorry try again next time also, look on top of your head XD_

She patted her head finding her wallet there instead of in her pocket

Emerald: "Mercury not a single word!"

* * *

At tuskens book trade

Other echo clone

I had entered the shop a while ago to find some reading books and school books finding most of them but there has been a few that took me a while to find. Then, the two kids that the other echo ran into entered the shop. They were acting weird and it was not until they asked about a book that was not even on the normal market anymore that I subconsciously switched into my omni x outfit and hide near them and waited pulling out a normal revolvers pistol filled with a combination of ice and electricity dust. I then, once they showed their weapons I made my position clear by shooting emeralds hand freezing them to her guns and aim at mercury. Then, I spoke. (when I refer to crimson as x then, he is changed his voice)

X: "Step away from him and nobody get hurt."

With that the two ran as fast as they could and emerald tried to leave an illusion to stall me emphasize on tried it did not effect me. I turned to tusken and payed for my books and told him to leave town fast then, left to put all of the stuff I bought in the dorm

* * *

Cafeteria

Original crimson

Yang: "Whatcha doing?"

Blake: "Nothing. [Closing her book] Just going over notes from last semester. [Yang catch a grape with her mouth and eat it]"

Yang: "Lame! [Nora use a plastic spoon on a flick the grape to Yang mouth and eat it again, giving a thumb up]"

Ruby then, shows up.

Ruby: "Sisters, friends, Weiss…"

Weiss: "Hey!"

Ruby: "Four score and 7 minutes ago, I had a dream…"

Yang: "This ought to be good. [eats a grape, from Nora again]"

Ruby: "A dream that we would all be able to come together, as a team, and have the most fun day that anyone has ever had...ever!"

Weiss: "...Did you steal my binder?"

Ruby: "I am not a crook."

Blake: "What are you talking about?"

Ruby: "I'm talking about kicking the semester off with a bang!"

Yang: "I always like to kick my semesters off with a 'Yang'! Eh? Guys? Am I right?"

Nora: [Throws an apple at Yang] BOOOOOOOO!

I just shake my head in disapproval knowing that she could of done better. And at this point between the conversation and the food being thrown I got up to head to the doorway. At the point when I leaned on the door frame weiss was nailed in the face with a banana cream pie.

* * *

Time skip

I was in my floor of the dorm feeling a little angry at neptun for some reason '"never mind him there are bigger things on my plate at the moment"'. At that moment the others enter the dorm apparently wanting to find out what is going on in this city. I am all to much obliged to help them with it.

* * *

Sorry small chapter and also, I am going to start the dimensional travels story chapters soon the first set being in sao each of those story sets will be multiple chapters hope you will read them thx!


	9. info search

This will be the last time I start this but I own nothing that is from rwby but anything that is made or done by oc is my own touch

* * *

Beacon Dorm room

after classes

crimson Pov

We are just about ready to head out when certain monkey fannus appears at the window.

Blake: "Sun! What are you doing out there!"

Sun: "you know. just hanging around. so I hear that you guys are trying to find out what is going on around town. I want in."

He climbs into the room from the window.

Rudy: "Sorry but we are trying to not get our friends involved in this."

Sun: "That is stupid. You should always get your friends involved. That's why I brought Neptune along."

We all look out the window to see Neptune standing on the ledge near our window trying to keep his footing.

Crimson: "How did you get up here?"

Neptune: "I have my ways but can I come inside we are like really high up right now."

I decided to pull him in using my strings then he thanks me.

Crimson: "Okay so Sun you will go with Blake's group to a white fang recruitment event. Neptune you will go with Yang's group ,and no buts about it, to meet up with an info broker to see what he has for us. [Neptune raises his hand] Neptune you don't need to raise your hand."

Neptune: "Where will you be in this?"

I duplicate myself three times as we say in unison.

Crimsons: "That is simple we will be in all three groups making it three teams of three."

Then one of the clones transformed into a rabbit fannus that ears are two different colors with the left being red and the right being blue with black hair.

?: " **Magnus!** "

Blake: "Since when can you transform into a faunus?"

Magnus: "For a long time now this is my second oldest faunus transformation. But also, in faunus form I do not have access to my normal semblance instead each different faunus has its own semblance. Cerently my sembalens is for electromagnetism or more specifically magnets and electricity. [I tap my ears together and let electricity flow between them] See."

With that the groups paired up and seperated to get each of their own information.

* * *

With ruby and weiss team (I will be using teams to show which crimson we are with)

Outside of the tower

Ruby: "Woooow! I forget how big the Transmit tower looks up close!"

Weiss: "You should see the one in Atlas!"

Ruby: "That was the first one, right?"

Weiss: "Correct. Atlas developed the Cross Continental Transmit System to allow the four kingdoms to communicate with one another. It was their gift to the world after the Great War."

Ruby: "[acting high and mighty] Oooh, look at me! My name's Weiss! I know facts! I'm rich! [Ruby snorts into her hands at Weiss' frown]"

Weiss: "Don't be a pest! Besides, the only reason we're here is because you like the tower so much! We could have just as easily made a call from the library!"

Crimson: "True but it is easier to do it here in my opinion and then, to rondayvoo with the others."

Ruby: "[turns to weiss ignoring me] I know, but it's so coool! Ooh, I'm going to take a picture!"

She grabs her Scroll from a pocket on her clothes, but in her excitement, the device is launched from her hands, bouncing along the pavement until it lands at Penny's feet.

Penny: "Oh! You dropped this."

Ruby: " **Penny?!** "

Penny: "Uuuh…"

Ruby: "Where have you been? We haven't seen you since that night at the docks!"

Penny: S-Sorry. I think you're confused. [She suddenly hiccups, throwing the Scroll into Ruby's hands] Uh... I've got to go! [She turns quickly and walks away]"

Weiss: "What was that about?"

Ruby: "I don't know, but I'm going to find out. [Ruby starts walking in Penny's direction as she shouts back to her partner] **You go make your call! I'll meet up with you later!** "

Crimson: " **Ruby what!** [Makes a clone of myself to stay with weiss] **We will meet back with you later!** "

* * *

With Ruby team

We finally caught up with penny

Ruby: "Penny! Where have you been? It's been weeks!"

Penny: "There seems to be a... misunderstanding."

Ruby: "What?! Penny... Is everything okay? Penny, please stop! Look, I don't know what's wrong, but you have to listen to me! Those guys we fought at the docks, we think they're up to something big, something bad! I need you to tell me what happened to you that night! Please... As a friend."

Penny sighs.

Penny: "It isn't safe to talk here."

Crimson: "Then lets go."

* * *

Weiss team

In the tower

Weiss: "Thanks for coming with me crimson."

Crimson: "It is not a problem I am glad to help out."

CCT AI: "Hello. Welcome to the CCT. How may I help you?"

Weiss: "We'd like to go to the communications room, please."

CCT AI: "Absolutely. Could you please place your Scroll on the terminal to verify your identity? [we placed our scrolls on the terminal] Perfect! Thank you, Miss Schnee and Mr. Rose."

When the elevator stops we come across another AI. Beeps are heard before the projection speaks in a polite manner.

CCT AI: "Welcome to the Beacon Cross Continental Transmit center. How may I help you?"

Weiss: "I need to make a call to Schnee Company World Headquarters in Atlas."

Crimson: "I need to make a few call myself."

CCT AI: "Okay. Terminal 3 and 4 are open."

We told the AI thanks and went to the terminals.

Schnee Corp Operator: "Thank you for calling the Atlas- Oh! Miss Schnee! Good afternoon! Would you like me to patch you through to your father? I think your sister Winter might be here as well."

Weiss: "No, thank you! I was actually wondering if you could find some files for me. I've compiled a short list."

Operator: "I see. If you don't mind... what may I ask is this for?"

Weiss: "School project."

Operator: "Um... There are some sensitive documents on this list, ma'am."

Weiss: "Well, then, I'll be sure to treat them with care."

Operator: "Right... Very well. The data is being transferred to your Scroll now."

Weiss: "Wonderful! That will be all, then."

Operator: "Are you sure you wouldn't like me to patch you through to your father before you go?"

Weiss: "Yes, I'm sure."

Operator: "Well, then... Have a nice day!"

Crimson: "Get everything you needed?"

Weiss: "Yes. What about you?"

Crimson: "Ya I got what I needed to do done. So i guess we should go."

Weiss: "What did you need to here Crimson?"

I just smile at her and walk towards the exit.

* * *

With Ruby, Crimson, and Penny

Penny: "I wish I could help you, Ruby, but I don't know anything about those men."

Ruby: "Well, what happened to you that night? We were all together, and then you just disappeared! Were you kidnapped?"

Penny: "Oh, no! Nothing like that!"

Ruby: "Then where did you go?"

Penny: "I've never been to another kingdom before. My father asked me not to venture out too far, but... You have to understand, my father loves me very much; he just worries a lot."

Ruby: "Believe me, I know the feeling. (She grin and Penny grins back.) But why not let us know you were okay?"

Penny: "I... was asked not to talk to you. Or Weiss. Or Blake. Or Yang. Anybody, really."

Ruby: "Was your dad that upset?"

Penny: "No, it wasn't my father…"

Before she can continue, the tree of them hear the sound of megaphones announcing something, turning around the corner to look at the platform in the center of a plaza where the holographic image of James Ironwood is seen before six AK-130 Androids, who are in turn standing in front of two large metal storage cases with the spear-and-shield emblem on their doors.

Ironwood: "The AK-130 has been a standard security model of Remnant for several years, and they have done a fine job. Wouldn't you agree? Wouldn't you agree? (the clapping of the gathered audience causes the drones to take a jerky bow) But... the kingdom of Atlas is a kingdom of innovation, and 'fine'... Well, that's just not good enough, is it? Presenting... the Atlesian Knight-200! (the doors to the cases roll up, and six new, bulkier, shinier automatons stand at attention before knocking their obsolete predecessors down to the applause of the watchers) Smarter, sleeker, and admittedly, a little less scary. (the robots flex and pose as a demonstration) These models will become active later this year, but they won't be alone! Now, the Atlesian Military has always supported the idea of removing men from the dangers of the battlefield. However, there are still many situations that will undoubtedly require... a human touch."

Crimson just shacks his head thinking "'why does james keep making all of these toys for him to play with and what is worse is that never takes care of them.'"

Penny: "Ruby..?"

Ironwood: "So, our kingdom's greatest minds, in cooperation with the Schnee Dust Company, are proud to introduce... the Atlesian Paladin!"

Ironwood's image is replaced with the hologram of a robotic white behemoth, featuring hinged piston legs, large guns for hands, and a rectangular head, standing at least twice as tall as the Knights below it.

Ironwood: "Now, we couldn't have him here for you today, but these mechanized battle suits will be seen defending the borders of our kingdom within the year!"

"'I thought that statement to soon.'" he then, face palms.

Ruby: "Whoa…"

Penny: "Ruby? Maybe we should go somewhere else."

At the side of the stage, two armored soldiers see Penny, pointing her out and calling in backup. Penny backs away and then breaks into a dead run and crimson follows, which snaps Ruby out of her weapon-awe-induced stupor.

Ruby: "Penny! Wait! Where are you going?"

Ruby turns to look back at the soldiers chasing after her friend, and realizing Penny's situation, swiftly follows her in an attempt to catch up down the winding alley.

Atlas Soldier: "Down here! She went this way!"

Ruby is still trying to catch up with Penny, but a high stack of crates on a flimsy support is easily cut down by Crescent Rose, causing a wooden avalanche of boxes to block the path. Seeing Penny right ahead of her, Ruby leaps into the air and lands on the alley wall, ricocheting off to grab Penny around the middle.

Ruby: "This way! [she grimaces before they disappear in a flash rose petals]"

Ruby dashes away as fast as she can while carrying Penny, but the strain is too great, and they crash to the ground a short while later, with Ruby falling all the way into the street. She gets up slowly, and in her dazed state, she doesn't notice the large truck coming up from behind her until the honking is too late of a warning. She stands up just as she's about to be hit, but from out of nowhere, Penny pushes Ruby out of the way and holds her palms out. In the split second where the two make contact, the ground beneath Penny cracks and crumbles into pieces, and the From Dust Till Dawn truck is lifted a little ways into the air by the girl's sheer strength. She puts it down, and the Shopkeep stares in awe at the crumples in his hood, just like the Huntress who got saved.

Ruby: "Penny..?"

Penny: "Are you okay?"

Shopkeep: "Uh-huh... "

Ruby: "Penny! Come back!"

Penny: "Um... Uh…"

Ruby: "Penny! Please! What is going on?! Why are you running? How did you do that?!"

Penny: "I-I can't! Everything's fine! [she starts to hiccup with each lie] I-I don't want to talk about it! *hiccup*"

Ruby: "Penny, if you can just tell me what's wrong, I can help you!"

Penny: "No! No, no! You wouldn't understand…"

Ruby: "Let me try! You can trust me!"

Penny: "You're my friend, right? You promise you're my friend?!"

Ruby: "I promise."

Penny: "Ruby... I'm not a real girl."

Ruby: "Oh."

* * *

Cliffhanger sorry it has taken so long I got sick as well as school got in the way


	10. answers

Still alive! And the new volume of RWBY is starting Yay. RWBY is owned by roosterteeth.

* * *

Crimson pov

Ruby: "Penny, I-I don't understand…"

Penny: "Most girls are born, but I was made. I'm the world's first synthetic person capable of generating an Aura. [Turns her head to the side sadly.] I'm not real…"

Ruby: "[Taking Penny's hands in her own.] Of course you are. You think just because you've got nuts and bolts instead of squishy guts makes you any less real than me?"

Penny: "I don't... um... [Leans in close to Ruby's face.] You're... taking this extraordinarily well."

Ruby: "You're not like those things we saw back there. [Taps her chest.] You've got a heart, and a soul; I can feel it!"

Crimson: "And I was one of the people that worked with your father to build you and I agree with my sister and your father would as well."

Penny: "Ooohh... oh you guys [Grabs the two into a hug and shakes them back and forth.] You're the best friends anyone could have!"

Ruby: "[Muffled groaning.] I can see why your father would want to protect such a delicate flower!"

I just nod in agreement.

Penny: "[Releases them, fully back to her happy self.] Oh, he's very sweet! My father's the one that built me! I'm sure you would love him!"

Ruby: "Wow. [Giggles.] He built you all by himself?"

Penny: "Well, almost! He had some help from Mr. Ironwood. And your brother as well now that I think about it."

Ruby: "The General?! Wait... Is that why those soldiers were after you?"

Penny: "They like to protect me, too!"

Ruby: "[Scoffs] They don't think you can protect yourself?"

Penny: "They're not sure if I'm ready yet... One day, it will be my job to save the world, but I still have a lot left to learn. That's why my father let me come to the Vytal Festival. I want to see what it's like in the rest of the world, and test myself in the Tournament."

Ruby: "Penny, what are you talking about? Save the world from what? We're in a time of peace!"

Penny: "(Confused) That's not what Mr. Ironwood said…"

Soldier 1: "(Out of view) Check down here!"

As the soldiers approach us a take out my wallet and grabbed my IDs and show it to the soldiers as they stop in front of me.

Crimson: "Is there a problem soldier?"

Soldier 2: "Not at all sir we did not know that penny was with you sir!"

Crimson: "That is okay now please head back to where you we at prior to this."

The two soldiers left and I hear one say: "I am so glad that it was Crimson that we ran into cause he is fairly relaxed in compared to winter." : then, I could not hear anything else that they said.

Crimson: "Penny, you should head over to beacon academy I will properly show you around the city another day so you do not have to worry about the soldiers."

* * *

Team yang

Yang, Neptune, Crimson

In the ruined parts of Vale, the sound of an engine gets closer and closer until Bumblebee pulls into the street and stops just short of a bar with a blue motorcycle not far behind. Crimson takes of his helmet and hit yang head with it.

Crimson: "Their are still speed limits yang remember we are not above the law."

Yang: "[Taking off the helmet] Come on, my friend's right in here!"

Yang gets off the bike to reveal Neptune sitting right behind her, hair and goggles messed up with a petrified expression of terror on his face.

Neptune: "(Sounding dizzy) Cool... [Shakes his head, somehow perfectly fixing his appearance, and gets off the cycle, looking around worriedly.] And where exactly is... here?"

The music from Junior's Club gets louder once inside to show Junior behind the bar adjusting his cuffs as his Henchmen stock the bottles, carry boxes, and otherwise stand around on the dance floor, until...

Henchman 1: "[running inside, shouting] Hurry, close the door - she's coming! [He and another Henchman proceed to roll the doors shut and keep them closed with their bodies.]"

Junior: "[Walking out from the bar] What are you two idiots doing?!"

The Henchmen shout incoherently until an explosion knocks them to the ground and forces the doors open, allowing a familiar face to walk in through the smoke as "I Burn" starts playing.

Yang: "Guess who's back!"

Yang continues to smile and pose as eight guns are pointed in her face. Though this doesn't faze her, she stops and glares at the recording studio where the track is messing up until the frightened bear-headed DJ takes the needle off the record and retreats back under the table.

Neptune: "[Appearing behind Yang as the Henchmen continue hoisting their guns.] Yeah, so could you define 'friend' for me?"

Junior: "Stop, stop! Nobody shoot. [Cuts his way through the crowd of goons, straightening his tie.] Blondie, you're here! ...Why?"

Crimson: "Hopefully just information but if those guns stay out things might not stay so clean."

Junior: "[turns white as a ghost as he saw the third person that was still in the smoke.] (panicked) Okay! Okay! I will see what I can help you with but I can make no promises."

I walk past everyone and head to the bar and quickly order a vanilla cream soda. And on everyone's mind was one question what did I do that made junior so scared of me.

* * *

Blake's team

Blake, Sun, Crimson

Blake's fingers trace three scratch marks on a wall before peeking around its corner and seeing a pair of horned Faunus as they are ushered into a building by a bearded man. She turns to Sun next to her.

Blake: "This is it."

Sun: "You sure? [As Blake glares at him and starts moving towards the entrance while unfastening her bow] Y'know, I'm just gonna take your word for it."

The two walk inside the building to a hallway filled with cases, seeing another man announcing "New recruits, keep to the right!" at the young pair as they follow.

Sun: "I don't get it. [Holds out the half-mask in his hand.] If you believe what you're doing is right, why hide who you are?"

Blake: "The masks are a symbol. Humanity wanted to make monsters out of us, so we chose to don the faces of monsters."

Sun: "Grimm masks... That's kind of dark."

Blake: "So was the guy who started it. [Puts her mask on and walks on.]"

Sun: "Always sunshine and rainbows with you... [Follows her lead.]"

The new recruits to the White Fang are moving in a line to the side of the stage, a mere few dozen compared to the hundreds of white-vested, black-hooded soldiers to their left and up above in the balconies. Blake and Sun look around themselves when they stop, and a fully-masked man with tattoos standing starts speaking before the large sheet emblazoned with the bloody wolf and claw marks.

White Fang Lieutenant: "Thank you all for coming. For those of you who are joining us for the first time tonight, allow me to introduce a very special comrade of ours! I can assure you, he is the key to obtaining what we have fought for for so long!"

The dark pants and brown shoes step forward before the orange tip of the Melodic Cudgel taps on the stage. The camera pans up to reveal none other than Roman, smiling confidently even as the crowd starts protesting.

Roman: "[Waving mockingly] Thank you, thank you! [As he speaks, Neopolitan walks out from behind the sheet.] Please, hold your applause!"

Antler Faunus: "[Pointing at Roman from her place right in front of Blake and Sun] What's a human doing here?!"

Roman: "I'm glad you asked, Deerie! Now, I'll be the first to admit, humans... are the worst. [Salutes as an example.] Case in point. So, I understand why you would like to see us all locked away, or, better yet, killed!"

Sun: "[Leaning over to Blake.] So, is he going somewhere with this?"

Roman: "But, before the claws come out, I'd like to mention the fact that you and I all have a common enemy: the ones in control, the people pulling the strings, the dirty, rotten humans that run our kingdoms! [As the crowd changes their tune and starts agreeing with him.] Government, military, even the schools: they're all to blame for your lot in life! [Lets the crowd cheer as the two heroes share a look.] And they're all pests that need to be dealt with! Fortunately, I'm the best exterminator around... No offense to any rodents in the room."

With a snap of the fingers, the curtain falls, and the whole mass of Faunus applaud at the sight of the Atlesian Paladin-290 behind it, the mark of the White Fang painted on its shoulder.

Sun: "Whoa, that's a big robot…"

Blake: "How did he get that?"

Crimson: "Ironwood never did take the best care of his toys."

Roman: "As some of you may have heard, this right here... [Taps the giant mech] ...is Atlas' newest defense against all the scary things in the world. And thanks to my 'employer', we've managed to snag a few before they, uh, 'hit the shelves'. Now, many of your brothers have already moved down to our new operation in the southeast. If you'd rather stay within the city, that's fine... But if you're truly ready to fight for what you believe in, this is the arsenal I can provide you. Any questions? [The White Fang's roaring applause tells him the answer.]"

Blake: "We should get out of here."

White Fang Lieutenant: "Will all new recruits, please come forward!"

Sun: "Welp!"

* * *

Team yang

Crimson POV

I am currently asking myself if we should have just left neptun behind and honestly this visit was a waste of time. For one neptun was trying to act tough but was only making a fool of himself and two junior had nothing for us.

* * *

Team blake

Sun: "[Whispering to Blake] What are we going to do?!"

Blake: "I'm thinking…"

Sun: "[Watching Roman lean on the robot smoking his cigar and laughing with the girl beside him before he zeroes in on the two, frowning.] He sees us... [Tries to smile and wave.]"

Blake: "[Noticing the junction box on the wall.] He can't see in the dark."

With that, Blake unsheathes Gambol Shroud, transforms it into a pistol, and shoots at the box, making the lights go out for the whole building and turning the screen dark.

Roman: "Don't let them get away!"

Blake: "Sun! The window!"

Roman: "Stop them!"

Before the two student Huntsmen crash through the window and start running as fast as they can, the mechanized sound of running power signals the Altesian Paladin's activation, and it crashes through the wall of the building in pursuit of the runaways, who leap off of a car and manage to get on the roofs. The Paladin follows beside them on the street as Blake and Sun run, jump, and flip from rooftop to rooftop.

Sun: "[Amidst twirls in the air] So you wouldn't happen to have... oh, I don't know... some form of backup?!"

Blake: "On it! [She grabs her Scroll and puts it to her ear as she continues to jump.]"

* * *

Weiss Schnee is seen leaving the Cross Continental Transmit tower's elevator when she grabs her own Scroll and listens to Blake's message.

Blake: "[Scroll-call] Everyone! If you can hear me, we need back-"

Sun: "[Scroll-call, in the background] HEEEELLLLP!"

Weiss rolls her eyes and starts running out the door, a little smile on her face as she does so.

* * *

Sun: "[Scroll-call] Big robot! And it's big! Really big!"

Ruby: "(Excitedly) Oh, I am not missing this! [Runs off to join the fight.]"

* * *

Yang is back on the motorcycle in her helmet and sunglasses with Neptune looking at the Scroll in her hand over her shoulder.

Sun: "[Scroll-call] That Torchwick guy is in it! But not, like, it didn't eat him; he's, like, controlling it or something!"

Yang: "Where are you guys?"

Right on cue, behind them, Blake and Sun can be seen running through the street with the Paladin hot on their heels before they all disappear from view.

Sun: "[In both person and on the Scroll] HURRYYYY!"

Neptune: "I think that was them."

Yang: "Yeah, I got it. [Putting the Scroll away, she quickly circles her ride around - much to Neptune's alarm - and drives off to follow them.]"

* * *

Crimson pov

As the rest of my team was fighting torchwick I had rejoin myself and then transform into a new alien that I decided to call timezone similar to the chronosapien timezone's species has power over time but it is meant for large area effects when it rewinds time and there is a minimum to this distance it can rewind. I just slow time down to allow me to put all of the cars right side up and make sure that no one was hurt. When I got to my team yang had just made contact with the paladin so I had time slow to a stop and unfreeze torchwick so we could chat then, transformed back leaving time frozen.

Roman: "[once unfroze he hit the floor] what is going on?"

Crimson: "I am going to tell you how this will go down. You have two paths you can take. One I let you escape and if I catch you again you and your tri colored partner will work for me, or number two I arrest you right now and see what will happen to you which will not be good I can assure you. So what is it going to be?"

Roman: "I think I will take the first option cause I like living and it is clear to me that you are scarier and more dangerous than cinder …. by a lot."

Crimson: "Good choice. See you again at a later time."

I walk into the shadows after prepping Roman for when time starts up again and then, let the events play.

* * *

Crimson POV time unfrozzen

Roman: "[Getting up, then brushes himself off] Just got this thing cleaned…"

He looks up just in time to see Yang, still burning with her absorbed power, fire a single shot at the defenseless thief, but he's saved at the last instant when the two-toned girl seen before drops in front of him and merely opens her pink umbrella, deflecting the blast entirely. The new arrival hangs the weapon over her shoulder as Roman addresses the victors.

Roman: "Ladies, Ice Queen…"

Weiss: "Hey!"

Roman: "Always a pleasure! Neo, if you would…"

The pink-and-brown girl curtsies her enemies with a bow, but Yang will have none of it, charging forth with fists raised to strike the outlaws... only to break their image as if made out of a mirror and turn just in time to see them escape in a Bullhead. The rest of team RWBY runs up to Yang's side, now cooled down with the end of the fight.

Yang: "So I guess he got a new henchman…"

Weiss: "Yeah, I guess she really made our plans... fall apart!"

Yang: " No. Just... no."

Weiss: "[Getting mad.] What- But, you do it!"

Yang: "There's a time and a place for jokes."

Weiss: "Was this not it?"

Yang: "No, it just wasn't very good. [Follows Blake.]"

Weiss: "[Walking with her teammates.] Well, at least I'm trying!"

I walk out of the shadows making it appear that I just arrived and then, quickly made myself known.

Crimson: "It was a good first attempt but for a joke like that it should be said during a debrief of the operation since it is currently on a slightly touchy subject."

Ruby: "Where were you during the fight!?"

Crimson: "Saving the innocent bystander that got caught in the crossfires. There were people in those cars you know. Thankfully no one died."

Team RWBY: "[rubbing the backs of their heads] oh. right. Woups."

Crimson: "Let's just get back to beacon before the extended curfew I got us for tonight passes and we get in trouble with goodwitch."

Ruby: "Wait... Where are Sun and Neptune?"

Crimson: "They are probably okay so hurry up."

* * *

No POV

Sun and Neptune are sitting in the middle stools of the "A Simple Wok Noodle House" eating their plates of noodles with the Shopkeep behind the counter and their weapons leaning on the other two stools.

Neptune: "They're probably fine, right?"

Sun: "Probably."


	11. we meet again

Crimson POV

Today has been fairly good so far and it is currently the last class of the day that being combat class with goodwitch. And I am currently watching team CRDL get their ass handed to them by Pyrrha.

((fight))

She launches her spear at Dove and then knocks Sky to the ground. Cardin then unleashes a short column of fire from the red Dust crystal in his mace before he and Sky attempt to double-team Pyrrha. But she throws her shield, which hits Cardin in the face and bounces back to hit Sky as well. She then flips backward through the air to land on Sky, knocking him out. Dove and Russel try to rush her together, but she is able to drive them back as Cardin leaps in to smash at her with his mace. She then opens fire with Miló in rifle-form, but Russel defends Cardin, deflecting every shot with his daggers. He and Dove then charge at Pyrrha, with Russel leaping into the air and performing a triple somersault; however, the attack is easily deflected. Russel and Dove proceed to strike at Pyrrha together, demonstrating precision through their ability to avoid hitting one another during the attack. Cardin attempts to capitalize on the distraction, but is unable to keep up with Pyrrha. Russel ducks in under Cardin for a surprise attack, but also proves himself unable to wear her down. Dove moves in after Russel is knocked to the ground. After a couple of deflected swipes, he fires on her with his sword, but she is able to bull right through using her shield. Although he was able to avoid her attack, Dove finds himself knocked out of the fight by an errant swing from Cardin, who moves in for one final assault. Pyrrha knocks Cardin into the air and then leaps to slam him into the ground. Ending the fight.

Glynda: "And that's the match."

Cardin: "Lucky shot."

Cardin collapses.

Glynda: "Well done, Miss Nikos. You should have no problem qualifying for the tournament."

Pyrrha: "Thank you, professor."

Glynda: "[Tapping her Scroll.] Alright, now I know that's a tough act to follow, but we have time for one more sparring match. [Glynda looks around at the observing students.] Any volunteers? Ms. Belladonna? [Blake slams her book shut and stares wide-eyed at Glynda.] You've been rather docile for the past few classes. Why don't you -"

Mercury raises his hand.

Mercury: "I'll do it."

Glynda: "Mercury, is it? Very well, let's find you an opponent."

Mercury: "Actually, I wanna fight... her."

Mercury points to Pyrrha.

Pyrrha: "Me?"

Glynda: "I'm afraid Miss Nikos has just finished the match so she is not allow to enter another for a little bit…."

Crinson: "I do it. I do need to show participation and if he wants to fight someone who can fight a team of on their own then, I am more than happy to oblige."

Glynda: "Okay, then, mr. Black you will fight Crimson Rose you two get ready."

((fight))

Crinson: "Good to see you again. Hope you are ready to fight."

Mercury just shrugs his shoulders as we gets into a fighting stance. I then, close my eyes and expand my senses to gather information on him without using my semblance. From what I can senses his legs are prosthetic and his weapons are his boots. Then, I hear my sister tell emerald that her partner is toast and she does not reply.

Glynda: " **Begin!** "

Mercury charges at me probably hoping to get the first blow but I dogued then, struck his legs messing with the calibration. I continued to dogue or block his kicks sometimes parrying continually degrading his legs until I hear a soft click come from his legs. I put some distance between us and then, charged up an attack that looked similar to penny's laser ofcourse on a smaller scale. Mercury tried to move but he couldn't then, he was struck square in the chest and it left him on the ground looking a little crispy and his aura barely out of the red.

Mercury: "[coughing up a black cloud] I forfeit."

Crimson: "Good choice."

Flick my right hand down then, a few screens. I then tap it a few times and a wheelchair appears in front of me as I then, put mercury in it.

Crimson: "I would suggest staying off your legs for awhile. Any questions?"

Mercury: "Just one where did the wheelchair come from?"

Crimson: "Not one hundred percent sure but I do know one thing it only acts like a backpack and is called the item box."

Mercury: "what does that mean that this entire time you were carrying a wheelchair on your back as we were fighting."

Crimson: "Yes that and a lot more things."

At that point emerald wheeled him away.

* * *

In the dorm

Blake: "You what?"

Blake is sitting with her arms crossed.

Ruby: "We want you to go to the dance."

Blake: "That's ridiculous."

Yang: "Blake, we're worried about you. This investigation is starting to mess with your head."

Weiss: "You can't sleep, you hardly eat, and to be honest, your grades have been suffering."

Blake: "You think I care about grades? People's lives are at stake!"

Yang puts her hand on Blake's, lowering it.

Yang: "We know, and we're all still trying to figure out what Torchwick is up to and Crimson says that he is handling it."

Ruby: "Thanks to you and Sun, we know they're operating somewhere outside of southeast Vale."

Weiss: "And, the Schnee company records singled out Vale as the primary target for Dust robberies over the last few months."

Yang: "Don't forget about their missing military tech too."

Blake: "But there's still unanswered questions!"

Ruby: "Blake, you won't be able to find anything if you can't even keep your eyes open!"

Yang: "All we're asking is that you take it easy for one day."

Weiss: "It will be fun! Yang and I will make sure of it."

Yang: "Yeah! We're planning the whole event!"

Yang pumps her fists which causes the bed to bounce Blake.

Blake: "Excuse me?"

Weiss: "Team CFVY's away mission lasted longer than expected."

Yang: "So, Weiss and I were asked to pick up where they left off. And now we can make sure you have the perfect night."

Weiss: "And once it's all over, we'll return for our search, rested and ready."

Ruby: "So what do ya think?"

Blake: "I think this is a colossal waste of time."

Blake walks away from the group and opens the dorm door.

Blake: "I'll be in the library."

She walks out of the room.

Yang: "Great."

Weiss: "She can't keep going on like this."

There's a knock at the door and Weiss approaches and opens it. And some random student is holding a guitar. Weiss quickly slams the door.

Yang: "And that is why they call you the Ice Queen.

Weiss: "All my life, boys have only cared about the perks of my last name. Besides, I already have a date in mind."

Ruby: "Date or no date, none of this will matter if we can't get Blake to go."

* * *

Cinder's dorm

Mercury is sitting down as he fixes his legs as emerald and cinder were planning.

Emerald: "Pyrrha Nikos."

Cinder: "Ah, the invincible girl."

Mercury: "She's smart, but I wouldn't say invincible."

Cinder: "Do tell."

Emerald: "Her Semblance is Polarity. But you'd never know just by watching. Just enough to make it look like she's untouchable. She doesn't broadcast her power, so it puts her opponent at a disadvantage."

Cinder: "Hmm... People assume that she's fated for victory, when she's really taking fate into her own hands. Interesting. Add her to the list."

Mercury: "she will be difficult but she is not the one that I would consider the most dangerous."

Cinder: "Really then who is?"

Mercury: "Crimson Rose. when I was facing him before the fight it felt like I was standing in front of a Goliath without any weapons and if that was not enough he was not even trying I can tell he was heavily handicapping himself."

Cinder: "[looks out the window] It seems like we are going to need to be a little more careful."

* * *

Omake

((these will either be parts of their timeline that happens between chapters or a possibility))

T

After the events of old wounds

At the dorm

Crimson POV

All of my team is staring at me in silence the tension was not easy as a question hung in the air. Thankfully weiss broke the silence.

Weiss: "So are you explain what you did down at the docks."

Crimson: "Sorry. I am just trying to think where should I start. It is probably best to start at the beginning."

Blake: "That does sound like the best place to start."

Crimson: "It started 7 years ago. I was walking through the woods that are near our house when something large hit the ground a few yards away from where I was. Being a lot more reckless back then, I ran right to it. When I touched the object it opened and blue and black band appeared out of it and I got closer to it and it latched onto my wrist. I managed to prevent myself from freaking out when I had noticed a note. It said, To whom this will concern the device now on your wrist is a powerful device called the omnitrix show as few people as possible it. I have given it an AI system and a few code on the back of this paper. Please protect this with your life. A., the rest is just history."


	12. celebration

Hi, I would like to say a few things before I start. One RWBY is owned by roosterteeth and ben10 is owned by Man of Action Studios. Two I know my grammar is terrible so please bare with it. Three I write this for fun and it is my story so I am allowed a lot of liberties when I write it. Four if you find my story amusing please comment and follow me.

* * *

Team RWBYC dorm

Early in the morning

Weiss' POV

I wake up as I stretch and start to rub the sleep out of my eyes. I start to look around seeing the others are starting to get ready to head out but someone was missing.

Weiss: "Hey Ruby where is your brother?"

Ruby: "I think he is still asleep in his area before you head out to help plan the party with me and yang could you possibly try to wake him up. I would do it now but he has not been sleeping a lot lately. So thank. See you later. By."

Ruby then, rushes out of the room before I could respond. So I grumbled to myself as I took my time to get ready. When I was done I started to make my way up the ladder to crimson's floor. When I looked at the area I was surprised at all the tech and other unfinished projects were on all the different tables. I walked over to the workbench that crimson had fallen asleep on. I noticed that he was not wearing his cloak or armor that he normally does instead he is wearing black jeans and a tight white very short sleeve t-shirt that showed how fit he was. I started to look at the project that he fell asleep working on. It seems that he was reworking his gauntlets and that he was currently wearing an older model. I picked up his left gauntlet and started to examine the design being careful not to fire it accidentally causing was the wrist would be to angle up causing a blade to come out of the lower part of the wrist. I was startled by this and bumped into crimsons computer which turned on and a lot of hollow screens pop up everywhere semantics of the team's weapons and upgrades were on them. However, one screen had caught my attention I don't even know why I could barely see it but I moved the other hollow screens out of the way finding a video log I was going to close it but I accidentally pressed play.

Video Crimson: "hello this is log tower of light entry 132 honestly this entry is going to be just about my emotions and what is going on for me at beacon. So first thing is probably the dance that is happening soon. No that is probably the wrong place to start. I guess it should be the fact that there is some that had caught my eye. So I am just going to just say it out loud that it is Weiss sure she is a little harsh on the others but I also, see a someone who wants to have a little fun. I see a girl who fears the opinions of others especially of those that she looks up to and when she does open up to others she is kind. When she sees that she makes a mistake she will try to fix it in her own way but with the good and the bad, I have started to fall for her. However, it seems like she is more into that blue haired flurt Neptune [he lowers his head with a disappointed look on his face] if it works out for them then, I will be happy for her if not maybe I can try to ask her out oh Grimm I sound absolutely pathetic. This is Crimson Rose signing off."

My emotions are now chasing on each other's tails. This video showed a side of crimson that I had never seen before he was always this teams anchor the voice of reason and confidence mediator but this video showed him in almost a fragile mental state and had just confessed his emotions out loud "'maybe if things don't go well with Neptune then, maybe going out with crimson is the better choice.'" I then, quickly leave the room after putting back all the screens back.

* * *

Time Skip

Weiss: "[smiling] I need you to pick a tablecloth. [slides two squares over to Ruby, both seeming to be similar shades of white]"

Ruby: "[confused] Aren't they both the same?"

Weiss: "[sighs in frustration] I don't even know why I asked!"

Weiss walks out of the scene as Yang comes in carrying a massive sound speaker on her shoulder, which bounces her sister and the table she's moping on again to jump in the air when she drops it on the ground.

Yang: "[brushing her hands as she approaches Ruby] So, have you picked out a dress yet?"

Ruby: "What's the point? Who cares about the dance if Blake isn't going?"

Yang: "Oh, don't worry; she's going. [looks over off-screen, exasperated] Weiss! I thought we agreed; No doilies!"

Weiss: "[walks up to Yang, pointing in her face] If I don't get doilies, you don't get fog machines!"

The girls are interrupted by the sound of doors opening.

Neptune: "[walking in with Sun] Your dance is gonna have fog machines?"

Weiss: "[stepping up to him, becoming sweet] We were thinking about it…"

Neptune: "That's pretty cool."

Sun: "[coming into the scene, acting suave to Weiss' ire] You ladies all excited for dress-up?"

Ruby: "Pfft... Yeah, right!"

Yang: "Laugh all you want. I'll be turning heads tomorrow night!"

Weiss: "[addressing Sun and Neptune] What are you two wearing?"

Sun: "Uuhhh... this? [gestures to his current shirtless outfit]"

Neptune: "[steps up and holds a hand in front of his friend's face.] Ignore him for he knows not what he says."

Sun: "[knocks Neptune's hand away] Hey, I may have moved to Mistral, but I grew up in Vacuo. It's not exactly a shirt-and-tie kind of place."

Yang: "[mirroring Ruby's and Weiss' looks of being told something extremely obvious] Yeah, we noticed."

Sun: "[rubbing the back of his head, preparing to ask:] Soooo... what does Blake think of all this? She still being all, y'know... Blake-y?"

Weiss: "Obviously. [turns and crosses her arms in disapproval]"

Ruby: "I still can't think of a way to change her mind."

Yang: "Guys. [everyone looks at her as she starts walking out] Trust me; Blake will be at the dance tomorrow."

* * *

Library

No POV

The Faunus herself is sitting at one of the library tables with a holographic screen in front of her. She is obviously more sleep-deprived than ever, barely focusing on what she's seeing... until a small, bright red light appears on the screen. Moving up and down, Blake's eyes follow it down to her hand, then disappears entirely. She looks behind herself, obviously irritated, but no one walking among the tables is her culprit. Turning back to the computer, she starts typing on the beeping keyboard before the laser dot appears on her hand briefly, prompting her to look around again and still find no one. The red point shows up on the screen, moving around in circles until Blake scowls and pounds her fists on the table. She stands up from her chair and finds the light on the floor, following it blindly through shelves of books until both the dot and its pursuer turn the corner, only for Blake to bump, shocked and shaken out of her more "animal" instincts, into...

Yang: "[waving with her left hand as her right holds the laser pointer, in a sing-song voice:] He-lloooo!"

Blake: "What are you...?"

Yang: "[grabs Blake's arm] We need to talk."

And with that, amid Blake's single cry of surprise, Yang whisks her partner out of the scene.

* * *

Empty Classroom

Blake: "Yang, if you're going to tell me to stop, you may as well save your breath."

Yang: "[sitting cross-legged on the central desk of the empty classroom they're in, orange light shining across her calm features] I don't want you to stop; I want you to slow down."

Blake: "[continuing to pace with arms crossed, still irritated] I don't have the luxury to slow down."

Yang: "It's not a luxury; it's a necessity."

Blake: "The "necessity" is stopping Torchwick."

Yang: "And we're going to. But first, you have to sit down and listen to what I have to say. [pats the part of the desk across from her]"

Blake: "[looks away for a moment until she relents and drapes her legs over the desk's edge] Fine."

Yang: "Ruby and I grew up in Patch, an island off the coast of Vale. Our parents were Huntsmen. Our dad taught at Signal, and our mom took on missions around the kingdom. Her name was Summer Rose, and she was, like... Super-Mom: "Baker of cookies and slayer of giant monsters. And then... one day she left for a mission and never came back. [looks down as she says this, and Blake looks sorry for her] It was tough. Ruby was really torn up. And my dad just kind of... shut down. I knew why. Summer wasn't the first love he lost; she was the second. The first... was my mom. [Blake looks amazed at this information as Yang keeps talking] He wouldn't tell me everything, but I learned that the two of them had been on a team together with Summer and Qrow and that she'd left me with him right after I was born. No one had seen her since."

Blake: "Why did she leave you?"

Yang: "[sighs, then turns to the chalkboard] That question... Why? [gets off the desk and walks to the chalkboard, picking up a piece of chalk] I didn't know an answer, but I was determined to find out. It was all I thought about. I would ask anyone I could about what they knew about her."

Yang: "Then, one day, I found something. What I thought was a clue that could lead me to answers, or maybe even my mother. One day I waited for Dad to leave the house, and headed out. I must've walked for hours. I had cuts and bruises, I was totally exhausted, but I wasn't gonna let anything stop me. When we finally got there, I could barely stand, but I didn't care; I had made it. And then I saw them. Those burning red eyes…

Yang: "[off-screen, while her younger self looks petrified] There I were: "A stupid girl too exhausted to even cry for help. We might as well have been served on a silver platter. But, as luck would have it, our uncle and crimson showed up just in time apparently crimson was following close behind me."

Yang: "My stubbornness should've gotten me killed that night."

Blake: "Yang... I'm sorry that happened to you, and I understand what you're trying to tell me, but this is different. I'm not a child, and this isn't just a search for answers! I can't just-"

Yang: "[still facing the board, fists clenching] I told you. I'm not telling you to stop! I haven't! To this day, I still want to know what happened to my mother and why she left me, but I will never let that search control me. We're going to find the answers we're looking for, Blake. But if we destroy ourselves in the process, what good are we?"

Blake: "You don't understand! I'm the only one who can do this!"

Yang: "No, you don't understand! [turns around sharply to reveal red eyes and the sound of flames] If Roman Torchwick walked through that door, what would you do?"

Blake: "I'd fight him!"

Yang: "You'd lose! [pushes Blake away]"

Blake: "I can stop him! [tiredly tries to do the same to Yang, but she doesn't even budge]"

Yang: "You can't even stop me!"

She pushes Blake again, knocking her to land on the desk. Yang, still angry-eyed, walks toward Blake as she gets up, but then does the unexpected and embraces her in a hug, her eyes going back to their normal purple.

Yang: "I'm not asking you to stop. Just please, get some rest. [pulls back to look at her partner] Not just for you, but for the people you care about. [steps away and starts walking past the startled Blake, who turns when she says over her shoulder] And if you feel like coming out tomorrow, I'll save you a dance."

Yang winks down at Blake, and Blake stares at Yang as she leaves before sighing heavily and walking away, leaving the all-seeing eye on the board.

* * *

Text chat

R=Ruby W=Weiss B=Blake Y=Yang

W: "'hey does anyone know if Crimson had woken up after I falled to wake him?'

B: "'No.'

Y: "'Nope.'

R: "'this is pretty concerning if he is still asleep we should then, take him to the nurse's office.'

B: "'i agree.'

W: "'this is very concerning.'

Y: "'then, let's go'

* * *

Back at the dorm

3 pov

The girls had all met at the door and went up to crimson's floor finding him still sleeping or at least they hoped he was just sleeping.

Yang: "Bro wake up we are worried about you!"

Crimson did not even move.

Blake: "Crimson wake up your scaring us please."

Still nothing

Ruby: "Crimson please just be sleeping we had already lost our mother I can't lose my twin brother as well."

Ruby shock crimson's body mercilessly but he did not wake. Ruby begin to cry as Weiss checked his vitals and breathed a sigh of relief.

Weiss: "He is breathing and has a pulse so he is alive but we should get him to the medical wing and fast. I wonder what is going on with him?"

* * *

The white room

Pov lucky

I rub my eyes as I open them and look around seeing that I am back to what I think I will dub the white room or the void any time I end up here. Wait a minute I should not be here but thinking back I want to be a little more active in crimson's life even if certain conditions have to be met first to happen. Then, god appeared in front of me.

God: "Your counterpart has been doing great in his world but forces are at work and he might need more help but I do not truly know how. Any ideas Luca….?"

Lucky: "For one that is not my name anymore it died when I first did so it is either lucky or some variation of the word blue."

God: "Then, you will be called blue clover."

Blue clover: "I feel a reference there that I can not remember but that is not the point; first did you send them already?"

God: "Yes and they are around crimson's age."

Blue clover: "Good should I infer that they do not have their memories ether?"

God: "All but one your best friend."

Blue clover: "Let me guess he is a snake Faunus with a heavy similarity to the merc with a mouth."

God: "You hit the nail on the head there."

Blue clover: "Okay then, one when it seems like their abilities seem needed can you influence them to bump into crimson if they have not met him already and second if crimson is put into a position that the Omnitrix needs to revive him then I will show myself to him mentally, give him a boost, some other powers, and be able to take a solid for to fight alongside him not just take over his body."

God: "That seems good enough for me I should send you back since bringing you here did put crimson in a deep sleep with almost no aura at all."

I decided to do the one thing I could do in that situation.

….

That was to flip off god as I faded away.

* * *

A few minutes earlier in the medical wing of beacon

3rd POV

Weiss: "So Ruby what can you tell me about Crimson?"

Ruby: "That is a very difficult and broad question how about you ask me some more specific thing you want to know and then answer to the best of my abilities."

Weiss: "Okay. First, what is crimson's semblance anyway that was never very clear."

Ruby: "His semblance is to be able to copy the semblance and memories of anyone he comes in contact with. He would explain it like he a binder and everyone else is like a set of papers that he copies and stores them in the binder."

Weiss: "According to Neptune that junior fellow was terrified of crimson why."

Ruby: "My brother is one who will do a lot to save people and is very violent to those who do one of three things. One is to threaten the lives of the innocent two threaten or installs his family and three is harming his friends. So he probably when against one of his rules and paid the price."

Weiss: "For my last question, for now, is what did your brother mean when he said he had been stabbed in the back more time by a human than fannus?"

?: "It is exactly like I said."

Ruby, Weiss: "AHHH!"

Weiss: "Oh crimson your awake."

Crimson: "Yes and what I said was true and I would rather not have to talk about it."

Weiss: "Crimson I know that this is probably not the best time to ask this but would you like to accompany me to the upcoming dance as like a date?"

exe_crimson_has_stopped_working

Ruby: "I think you might have broken him."

Crimson quickly came back to his sense.

Crimson: "I would love to be your date for the dance."

* * *

At the dance

The sight of the lonely, abandoned rose turns into a large collection of the same flowers, one dropping outward, in a large vase behind Yang, now in a short white dress with black heels as she stands at a podium. The doors in front of her open and she flips out upon seeing who walks in.

Yang: "Ooohh, you look beautiful!"

Ruby: "[groans as she looks distressed in her red dress with black lace, belt, and pumps] Can we have a serious talk about how Weiss fights in these? [tries to maintain her balance as she walks to the podium, much to her laughing sister's amusement]"

Meanwhile outside, Sun is seen walking around and wearing a new black jacket [now closed up] with a white tie hung around his neck, which he proceeds to fight with before going inside.

Sun: "Stupid... dumb... neck trap!"

Blake: "I knew you'd look better in a tie."

Sun stops his struggling and stares at the dark purple dress worn by Blake, now looking like she traded her dark bags for violet eyeshadow, as she steps forward and takes him by the arm.

Sun: "Sooo, does this mean we're going... together?"

Blake: "Technically, though my first dance is spoken for."

Inside the ballroom, streamers are hung through glass chandeliers, pink and blue balloons are everywhere, and students in dark suits and bright dresses are stepping with each other to the music between the white-clothed tables. Blake is spun around by Yang before they curtsey to one another, and Sun comes up and takes his date's hands as Yang gestures for him to do so. She goes to hang with Ruby and Weiss [in a similar white dress as Yang's] in the back of the room, watching Blake laugh and enjoy herself before smiling at her team.

Yang: "I told you she would come."

Weiss: "Mission accomplished."

Yang: "speaking of coming where is my brother crimson at he is supposed to be your date right."

Just then, crimson entered the room wearing a black tux and gloves with blue highlights the buttons were a dull bronze and had a cape that covers one shoulder more than the other and a saber and pistol at his hips. He looked like a high class nobleman as walked up to weiss and offered his hand.

Crimson: "Weiss will you offer me this dance."

The night went incredibly well until someone broke into the cct and left evidence of a virus being there. Sometime I hate being so skilled. In the end, I was able to completely remove the virus.

* * *

Thanks for reading more to come. Happy holidays


End file.
